Chocolate and Cinnamon
by JadeLilyMalfoy
Summary: After book 5. Partially AU. Harry finds a certain blonde near death in Diagon Alley... He helps him, and they both meet new friends along the way. HD to begin with other pairings later on. Contains slash and femmeslash. ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! And cheesiness
1. Bored as Hell

First HP fic. Be kind! cowers

Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter. Am I insane? Bad example. No. I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. But I do own Silrena! So back off! hiss

Summary: After 5th book, but Sirius is alive. When Harry is visiting Diagon Alley for fun, he runs into a kicked out Draco Malfoy. Overdone, I know. HD, with mentions of SBRL, and RHr.

Chapter One: Bored as Hell

_I thought that living at Grimmauld Place over the summer was going to be **fun.**_ Harry was sitting in his room, bored out of his mind. Ever since Sirius and Remus relit their old romance from school, they had been constantly together. Harry had nothing to do. He had even read everybook in the house, and was know as smart Hermione, for Godrics sake. Though he wouldn't tell her that. He vaguely thought about Hermione and Ron spending time together at Burrow. They too, had realized they "belonged together" as Hermione put it.

_Damn it. EVERYONE is finding someone. _ Harry was gay. (A/N, sorry, it's going to be a bit overdone in the beginning) He had realized it when every straight male student was drooling over Ginny except for Ron, and he wasn't.

_And everyone keeps telling me to get a girlfriend. Haven't I given enough clues already?Sirius and Remus got it after the first hint! I thought Hermione was supposed to be smart._

Harry remembered when Sirius started barking at him the minute he got off the train. He jumped up, and untucked Harry's shirt. Remus had just grinned, and Sirius' canines were all showing. The moment they got home, Harry was bombarded with questions. ("Harry! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" "Harry! I knew that it would rub off on you!") Harry had spent the rest of the night talking about his new revelation with his godfathers. (Harry insisted on the matter.) Remus even went to Diagon Alley and got him a pendant, with a symbol for homosexuality on it.

That's when it hit him. Diagon Alley! He could floo there! He ran down the stairs, and quickly ran back up to get his key. "Siri, Remy, I'm going to Diagon Alley!" He didn't get a response, and assumed it was all right. He quickly wrote a note, to make sure everyone knew, and left.  
----------------------------------- 

He arrived at the upstairs section of Fred and George's shop. On the way down the stairs, Fred immediately jumped in front of him. "Harry, mate! Nice to see you!" Harry grinned. "Hey Fred. How's buisness?"

"Bloody amazing! And we owe it all to you!"

"You deserved it. I am a proud partner of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

"And you should be, mate. We are introducing many new products this year! And Oliver even said he would be willing to do an ad for us. That should improve our costumers!"

"Ya it would! Did you hear that he might be traded?"

"Is he? To which team?"

"I don't know, but I'll write him and ask." Just then, George walked in.

"Fred! You are hogging Harry! Let me have sometime with him!"

"I don't think so George, you will steal my man away!"

"That was the intention, bro." Harry laughed. The twins were two of the few people who knew about him being gay.

"You know guys, I think I'm just too hot for either of you."

"Too hot for us, Harry?" The twins said in unison, faking shock.

"Yes. Both of you put together, actually."

"You might be famous, dahling, but you could never outdo the Weasley twins. Now take these things and go, Harry. Those who think they are better than us aren't welcome."

"So I'll see you at six for dinner?"

"Yep!" And with that Harry left the store, and headed to Gringotts, WWW bags in hand.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter, and I'd like to make a withdrawal from my account, please? Here is my key." The goblin looked down at Harry, and called over a worker. The worker motioned for Harry to follow him down the hallway.

When they arrived at his vault, Harry took a more than decent amount of gold out. He needed enough to buy some decent clothing, new robes, and various other things. His coming out was going to be done in style. On the way out of the bank, he swore he saw someone familiar on a rooftop. But when he looked again, the person was gone. _No matter. I'm probably just excited about my shopping spree._ With that, all other troubles were lost.

He decided that first he would have to get robes, because his were far too short. But this year, Harry would be purchasing his robes at the exclusive robe shop in the expensive side of Diagon Alley. Upon entering the Silver Gryffin, a prim snobbish woman walked up to him. "Hello sir, I am Madam Silrena. How may I be of service to you?" Harry got the impression that she was the owner of the shop, and remembered an article in the Daily Profit about how everything the woman owned was destroyed when her family kicked her out. She had been working for the past few years to open up a fine store, and Harry thought she had done well.

"Sir?" He looked up quickly, realizing that he had been lost in thought.

"I am sorry. My name is Harry Potter, and I am in dire need of new school robes, as well as casual clothing as well."

"And how much would you like to spend, Mr. Potter? We have various price ranges."

"As much as is needed, Madam Silrena, I would like excelent quality for my clothing." Harry had recently decided that his money was wasting away in his vault, and needed to be spent.

"Indeed, Mr.Potter. I will personally assist you." She smiled, and Harry instantly regretted thinking poorly of her. _ Yet again, first impressions mislead."_

After buying new robes for school, Silrena (they were now on first name basis) had the robes sent to the back to have the Gryffindor insignia embroidered on the backs.

"Mr. Potter, would you like my assistence in picking out regular clothing?" Harry blushed. "Yes, actually, I would. And call me Harry!" He whispered into her ear, "I am in need of finding clothing that looks good on me. And fit well." Silrena looked at him and smiled.

"Coming out, are we?" Harry blushed again.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Harry, dear, how could a person NOT tell?"

"I suggest you ask my friends Silrena." She noticed the dark look that fell onto Harry's face.

"Do not worry Harry. I will make you look fantastic. The boys will be drooling over you!"

"But that would ruin my new robes!" They both laughed and proceeded to find new clothes for Harry.

-------------------------------------------------

After Harry was done at the dress shop, he decided to grab a bite to eat. As he was walking towards the quidditch store, he again saw the figure on a rooftop. He shrugged it off, and looked into the shop window.

"It's twice as fast as the Firebolt!"

"Ya! It says here that it's built to read your needs, so it basicly directs itself! That means it can take you anywhere!"

"It would be mighty helpful in finding the snitch!" Harry smiled at the kids. He walked into the store, and picked up the broshure for the broom. _Wow, this broom really is amazing…_Harry looked at the name. _Silver Mist. _ _The Silver Mist is appropriately named, due to the misty silver substance it produces from flying through the air. The broom is truly the best broom ever created, with…_I have to have this broom. He bought it, depsite the price (which would have bought the Weasleys a new house so everyone could have their own room).

He came through the back streets to get to the twins' shop. He didn't feel like being noticed. _Speaking of noticing, what is that next to the trashcan?_ He walked closer and saw that is was a person covered in a blanket. _What on earth?_ He gently reached for the blanket and pulled it off. "MALFOY?"

"I'd say nice to see you Potter, but it would be too polite." Draco promplty passed out.

-----------------

A/N

Ok, I think this was very bad, but if I don't post it I will go insane. I would appreciate reviews, and if you are gonna tell me how overused this stuff is, don't bother cause I know.

Draco: I'd comment, but my poor weak and feeable body won't let me.

Harry: That WAS a comment you git.

Draco: >:(

Me: I can't wait till you love eachother! Please help me come up with a title!

JadeLilyMalfoy


	2. Chocolate and Cinnamon

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rolling around in money, screaming, "I'm richer than the queen!" But I'm not. If I was, you'd know. I do however own Silrena, and the Silver Mist, so beware hiss.

**Warnings: **This will be slash. : )

**Dedicated to my lovely reviewers!**

**Previously:** He came through the back streets to get to the twins' shop. He didn't feel like being noticed. _Speaking of noticing, what is that next to the trashcan?_ He walked closer and saw that is was a person covered in a blanket. _What on earth?_ He gently reached for the blanket and pulled it off. "MALFOY?"

"I'd say nice to see you Potter, but it would be too polite." Draco promplty passed out.

**Chapter Two**

Harry was in a state of shock. Ok, understatement. He was utterly flabbergasted. Malfoy? Living on the streets? Is it physically possible to use those words together like that? After a few minutes of stillness, Harry picked up Draco, and brought him through the back entrance to the shop.

"That you Harry, mate?" George yelled from the upstairs.

"Erm, ya guys! Um, I don't think I'll be able to make it to dinner," Harry proceeded up the stairs.

"Why Harry? Something happen?" Harry reached the top step.

"Ya, I guess you could say that." George's jaw dropped.

---------------------------------------------------

"So you just found him there near the trashcans? Just sitting there?" Fred was still in amazement, and George wasn't doing much better.

"I saw somebody on the roofs of the shops earlier today, I think it might have been him." Harry was slowly figuring things out. "I suppose we should clean him up? You guys can do magic, so you take care of that. I'm going to owl my friend Silrena." Despite the glares he got from the twins, Harry made his way to Bri, their owl, and quickly wrote a note to his friend

_Dear Silrena, _

_My friend is currently in a bad situation. He is in need of some new clothing. I was wondering if he was a client of yours. His name is Draco Malfoy. If you know him, could you please return the owl and get some clothing for him ready? I can be at your shop anytime. _

_Thanks,_

_Harry Potter_

The bird quickly returned, with a short messge.

_Harry, _

_Yes, I know Draco.You can come immediately to pick up the robes. I will also include some healing potions. If he's with you, he must be desperate. I know of your rivalry. Shame, he's awfully handsome, and you would make a great couple. wink, nudge See you promplty._

_Silrena_

Harry didn't find the letter funny in the slightest. _Draco is in serious shape! How can she be joking around?_ He couldn't however linger on the fact that Draco was handsome…

As soon as he said goodbye to his friends and warned them not to do anything stupid, he was off to the robe shop. When he arrived, Silrena already had what he needed prepared.

"I have included the robes, potions, and a few other things to help him. He should be fine," Silrena pushed the boxes into Harry's hands.

"Thanks Silrena, I owe you one. And we need to have a serious chat about when joking is appropriate!" Harry hadn't yet forgotten about the note earlier. He quickly left, thanking and hugging her goodbye.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. If only you could see what I see…"Her eyes were clouded with silver mist.

--------------------------------------------------------

When Harry arrived back at the shop, he made sure Draco wasn't in worse condition than when he left. Thankfully, the Weasleys had followed his instruction, and Draco had been bathed and healed slightly. Everyone got the blonde dressed quickly, befor reviving him. His eyes opened, fluttering quickly to get used to the light. It wasn't until he realized who was holding him he said something.

"Potter, I am quite alright. I'll just get my things and go." He went to get up but quickly fell back into the brunette's arms.

"I don't think so Draco, you are staying with me tonight. We got you cleaned up, and I took the liberty of buying you some new robes. Here, drink these potions." Draco backed away. "Draco, if I had wanted to poison you, I would have done so while you were sleeping, or killed you in the street." The dragon reluctantly drank the potions, and instantly relaxed. "Now isn't that better?" Draco nodded.

"And when you say we, Potter, who exactly do you mean?" Harry realized the twins had hidden.

"Fred! George! Get your arses over here. NOW!" The boys came hurrying over. "Draco, I expect you to say thankyou to them. Now."

"You actually expect me to express gratitude to the weasels siblings? I think not." Draco attempted to get up again, but fell back into Harry's arms. "Harry, do you think I could get some water? Perhaps I could say thank you if I could speak correctly." Harry rolled his eyes, and dropped the blonde onto the couch. When he returned, Draco was sleeping.

"Ey, Fred, George, mind helping me with him and the stuff? We need to get back to Grimmauld Place." Harry picked up Draco, leaving the redheads to grab their bags. He still didn't trust them with the fragile boy

---------------------------------------------------------

. As soon as they arrived at headquarters, Sirius and Remus bombarded him with questions.

"Where have you been?" "We were worried sick!" Voldemort –the twins flinched- could have easily gotten you!" "A note saying you would be back? When?" The questioning stopped, however when they noticed the sleeping boy in Harry's arms.

"What happened to him?" Remus asked, obviously concerned, yet confused. "Where did you find him?" Harry looked up and shrugged.

"I saw him earlier on the roofs. To answer your question, I was in Diagon Alley. I was bored out of my bloody mind! You and Siri are always doing something together, forgetting that I'm in my bedroom, with nothing to do! I have read everybook in this place, perfected everything from my previous school years, and have already mastered seventh year studies! What did you expect me to do? Sit here and watch the paint peel? I found Draco outside Fred and George's shop, we did the best we could, but he obviously needs to be taken care of. Can we please bring the focus from me, to the weak and feeble, gorgeous boy in my arms?" Sirius smirked. "What?" Harry was utterly confused.

"You just called Malfoy gorgeous."Remus was grinning.

"I did not call Draco gorgeous!" But Harry knew he had, and he was questioning himself.

"Lets wake him up, and try to get him to eat something."Sirius was also confused. Harry liked Malfoy? Harry saved Malfoy? What was going on? He was pulled out of his stupor by Harry.

"Oy, Siri, you gonna help or just stand there?" Padfoot shook his head and went to help.

Draco woke up quickly, mostly because he was in fact hungry. "Where am I?" Harry spoke first.

"Draco, you are in my godfather Sirius Black's house." Before Draco could protest in fear, Harry continued. "No, he didn't kill those people, he was framed. It was Peter Pettigrew –Siri twitched- and we don't talk about it. He won't hurt you, and if he does, he'll have me to deal with." Draco's stomach grumbled.

"I believe you. But before we continue the conversation, do you have anything to eat? I haven't eaten a full meal since the beginning of July." Draco looked pained, as if trying not to remember something. Harry looked at his godfathers, telling them silently to not ask why. The blonde was obviously not ready to tell. Instead Remus conjured up a good meal, complete with veggies, meat, and everyother part of the food pyramid. (A/N Remember kids, eating healthy is the way to live! binges on Reese's) Draco ate it all hungrily, and quickly downed a second and third helping. Sirius got him some pumpkin juice, which also was gone quickly.

When Draco had finished his binge, he took some more potions, and put numerous balms onto his cuts and bruises. Harry showed him to his room, and he fell asleep again. The brunette went back downstairs to talk with Remus and Sirius.

"So." Harry started.

"Ya. So." Sirius attempted (and failed) to elaborate. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Harry, do you know how Draco came into this condition?"Harry shook his head.

"Not a clue. I saw him on the roofs at Diagon Alley. I can only assume he didn't want to be seen. He hasn't had a decent meal in a month, so that explains why he is so skinny. His father is in Azkaban, and I don't think that his mother would kick him out. But I don't know why otherwise he would be living on the streets. Something happened, and by the looks of him, he was badly beaten. No idea by who though." Harry furrowed his brow, cotemplating the situation. _Who could do this to my Draco? _

"I don't think that know is a good time to ask him. Harry, you should talk to him tomorrow morning. Alone. I don't think he is too fond of Siri and I." Remus was also in deep contemplation. Sirius shook them out.

"Harry! Remy!" They looked up. "None of us have eaten, lets bring the conversation into the kitchen hm?"

They agreed and followed him.

"So, Harry, Malfoy is looking quite HANDSOME these days, ey?" Sirius grinned, and Harry flushed.

"Even I appreciate beauty when I see it, Siri. What are you smiling at, Remy?"

"You called him BE-YOU-TEE-FUL!" Harry was getting annoyed now.

"WOULD YOU STOP BEING SO ASININE! DRACO HAS BEEN BEATEN TO A PULP, ROAMING THE STREETS **STARVING**, AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE ANGEL? BLOODY HELL!" Eyes raging, blood boiling, the brunette stormed to his room. Meanwhile, Sirius looked at Remus.

"He called Draco an angel!" The pair both broke into hysterics, before going off to their room to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco woke up, he wondered where he was. Slowly, the memories of the past few weeks became clear into his mind. _Harry bloody saved me. I'm in HARRY'S house. Harry, has gorgeous Slytherin green eyes…_ He got up and put on some of the robes that Hary had bought for him, and slowly made his way downstairs.

"Well goodmorning sleepyhead." Harry said, trying to lighten the mood.

"We were making bets on when you would wake up." Remus helped in the attempt.

"Hey, Remy, Harry, you both owe me a Galleon." Sirius' added bit finally got the boy laughing. He sat down at the kitchen table, where another complete meal was set up. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, muffins, hashbrowns, corned beef hash, waffles, cinnamin rolls, among the different syrups, butters, and numerous other toppings. _I feel like I'm at the Manor again._ Draco quickly pushed the thought from his mind.

"So Draco, how are you feeling?" Harry tried not to look too concerned, and was actually doing a good job.

"I'm okay. A bit sore." He rubbed at his back and shoulders.

"Well we can take care of that." Harry gave him another dose of the healing potions Silrena gave him. "Anything else?"

"Yes, actually, could I take a bathe please? I'd like to soak my muscles." Draco flushed. _Draco looks so adorable when he blushes. The pink looks so nice against his pale skin,_ Harry thought.

"Of course, you can use my bathroom. Remy, pass me the balm?" He cought it. "Follow me." They walked up the stairs and went through Harry's room to his bathroom. "Do you know how everything works?" Draco nodded. "Good. When you're done, put this on your bruises and cuts." Harry handed the blonde the balm. "The soap, bubbles, shampoo, conditioner, gel, etc. it under the sink. Hold on a minute, I'll get you some towels." Draco took a look around the bathroom while Harry got the towels. _ About the same size as mine is…was._ Harry returned with a washcloth, handtowel, and two big fluffy towels. "When you're done, we will be downstairs."Draco nodded.

"Hey, Harry?" The boy stopped, and looked back. "Thanks." Harry just smiled and left.

Draco started the bath, making the water hotter than he could stand. He looked under the sink at all of the bath stuff Harry had. _Hmmm…Harry has good taste. I wonder how he tastes. O! He has forget-me-not bath bubbles!_ He poured some into the running water, and returned to the other cleansers. _**Chocolate** soap, and- what's this? **Cinnamon **shampoo and conditioner? My my my, Harry has an interesting sense of style. That's probably why all of those girls are all over them. Cinnamon and chocolate…_He stripped down, and slowly submerged himself into the water. He daydreamed for a few minutes about Harry's smells, and monthes worth of dirt floated away. He scrubbed himself down with the enticing soap, and washed his hair with the luxurious shampoo and conditioner. The smells combined were delicious._ No doubt at all why the girls are all over him…Damn them. They are soooo lucky._

Draco finished his bath, and rubbed the balm onto his injuries. _Even his towels are amazing._ Draco got dressed, fixed his hair, (no not with gel. His hair looks so nice hanging onto his face…drools lol) and went back to his bedroom. Soon, Harry came up and knocked on his door. "Hey Dray? Can I come in?" Draco got up and opened the door.

"Hi." Draco got a wiff of Harry's smell, and quickly sat down and brought his knees to his chin. "I suppose you want to know what happened then, ey Har?" Harry smiled.

"Ya. As a matter of fact I do."

"Well, it happened shortly after we got home for summer holidays…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! I think this chapter is significantly better than the first one. I still need a better title for the story guys! Who ever comes up with one I like gets cookies! Chocolate cinnimon cookies! wink lol. Does anybody think I need a beta? I think I'm okay, but I'll leave it up to you. Fred and Georges owl was named after my good friend (and my whore) Bri (pronounced Bree). Did anyone notice that I didn't let Harry or Draco notice calling eachother by their realnames, and then nicknames? Everybody always makes them freak out, so I decided to be different. : )**

**I have a question for you guys too. Do you guys like Silrena? And what did you think of the chocolate and cinnamon combo? I thought it suited Harry. He's quite different then other people, and his smell is as well.**

**And to my lovely reviewers!**

**Blonde Dragon- Yes, I hate it when ppl do cliffies. But its so much fun! And here's another!**

ATadObsessive46- I am very happy you found that bit amusing. I thought it was. Silrena is supposed to talk like that, but that could change. It depends on if you guys like her.

Fifespice- Ya, I love your story! Thanks for returning the favor!

**Draco: Harry smells YUMMY!**

**Harry: I know!**

**Draco: starts advancing towards Harry**

**Harry: Draco? What? WAIT! tumble to floor**

**Me: Awwww! How cute!**


	3. The Truth Comes Out and Hysterics

**Disclaimer: **Do I sound like Jo? Am I surrounded by man whores? No. I don't think so. The only thing I own is the Silver Mist and Silrena. So hiss stay away!

**Warnings: ** Slash peeps!

A/N

Okay, one of my reviewers is right in noticing the incredibly fast relationship of Harry and Draco. So, I thought I'd explain…As you could tell, Harry thought Draco was attractive all summer. Also, Draco has softened up quite a bit during the summer. And everybody thinks Harry is hot. Well not everyone, but you get the idea. So Draco thought Harry was hot too, but come on, like he would admit it. And living on the streets for a month is what softened Draco. It made him stronger, but kinder. That's why the relationship is escalating so fast. If that's not a good enough answer, then well, too bad. On with the show! Muhahaha! Dedicated to my awesome reviewers! You get chocolate cinnimon cookies!

--------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out/Hysterics

"It was shortly after I got home from Hogwarts. My mother was upset, as was I. My father was in Azkaban! Mother was slowly declining in health, and going deeper into depression. I tried giving her all sorts of potions and had Sev cast spells, but she remained the same. It got to the point where we had to bring her to St. Mungos." Draco paused and looked at the ring on his finger. "She gave me this ring before she left. 'Draco, don't give up on me.' I told her I wouldn't."

"Draco, I'm so sor-" The gryffindor was cut off with the waving of the dragons hand.

"I'm not done. After she left, the Dark Lord decided to move his headquarters to my house. I knew this wouldn't work for me."

"Wait, I thought you were going to be a Death Eater!" Harry suddenly looked angry. Draco silently told him to let him finish. It was hard enough with all the interuptions.

" He was still very displeased with my father, and would no doubt punish me for it. I wasn't safe there. Sev told me to keep low in Diagon Alley. Get a room at the Leaky Cauldron. That was a bad idea. Two days after I got there the Death Eaters found me. I barely got out in time. I left so fast I didn't have time to grab any of my stuff. That's why I looked the way I did when you found me. I was living off anything I could find. Yes, I had every intention of becoming a Death Eater, but that was before my father's "mistake." I obviously couldn't become one now. But living on the streets, being looked down upon by people, it made…it made me see how Granger must have felt. I actually understood how bad it felt to be called a Mudblood. That's why I don't have the same personality." Harry's heart melted. _Poor Draco! He didn't do anything to deserve this! He was a product of his environment._

"But wait, why did you give me that remark when I found you?" Harry thought it didn't fit.

"Well, somethings never change." Draco managed to muster a small smirk. "You obviously proved me wrong. We are being so civil now. Even calling eachother by our first _names._ That kind of fast transition doesn't happen everyday." A little part of Draco was screaming _No! He is the enemy! We don't associate with the enemy! Are you crazy? You can't let him in!_ This voice was then over come by another. _What are you talking about? This is EXACTLY what Draco needs! Some one to confide in, to care about him! He can't make it alone forever! Besides, he is rather cute when he's worried…_imagines the fight between the sexy devil Draco and the adorable angel Draco

"So basicly you need to hide out. Why didn't Snape help you?" Harry gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Sev? He has a role to maintain for Dumbledore, remember? He thought I could take care of myself. Thought being the key word there." Draco laughed. "Too spoiled, too pampered, too rich."

"Product of your environment." _Exactly what I was talking about!_ At the same time, Draco's stomach grumbled and Sirius called up the stairs.

"Coming!" The boys yelled in unison, before laughing in hysterics, heading down stairs.

----------------------------------------

When they finally made it to the bottom, they were still laughing, in tears by this point. They just couldn't stop. It hadn't even been that funny. _This is the happiest I've seen Harry all summer! It's probably the first time both of them have laughed since school ended. They needed the break._ Remus was happy for them. However, when they were STILL laughing half an hour later, Sirius broke and cast a calming spell on them.

"Bloody hell, my ribs hurt!" Harry was still grinning widely, although the magic supressing the laughs felt weird.

"You can say that again!" Draco was equally happy.

"If you insist. Bloody hell, my ribs hurt!" This only brought them into another round of laughter. This time the spell was cast immediately.

"How about you guys eat lunch? We brought subs." (Subway, eat fresh!) Draco was overjoyed to find out that his sub was exactly the way he liked them. Large size, roast beef and american cheese sandwich on wheat bread, with tomatoes, pickles, lettuce, cucumbers, with mayo, salt and pepper and a dash of oil. He greedily bit into it, hence choking himself.

Harry just laughed, and took a bite of his own sub. Also large size, turkey and swiss cheese on white, with pickles, hot peppers, onions, olives and tomatoes, with mustard, salt and pepper. (ew!) He started choking as well.

"Sirius! You bloody git!"Harry continued to cough, and his face and neck was turning red, tears coming out of his eyes. Soon the tears were so much he couldn't see where he was going, fire coming out of his ears, and steam out of his nose. The remaining three now had a chance to laugh hysterically.

"What on earth did you give him!" Draco asked, still in a fit of giggless.

"Valdefervens Piper!" Sirius was turning as red as Harry in laughter. "Hottest pepper known to wizards!" Remus was also laughing nonstop.

The three didn't stop laughing until Harry passed out. By that point, Harry look like he had been bathed in red paint, and his ears were all burnt. Sirius took pity and returned back to good health before muttering "ennervate"

As soon as he was aware of his surroundings, he lept at Sirius, bringing them both crashing to the floor. Remus and Draco continued eating their sandwiches, watching the pair fight. Harry finally won, manually tying Sirius to a chair, and stealing his wand.

Harry asked Remus to remove the Valdefervens Pipers, and he did. After he finished the sandwich, Draco announced he was taking a nap, and the brunette untied his godfather.

"Did you find out what happened to him?" Harry nodded and told them to sit.

"After his father went to Azkaban, Narcissa went into depression. It got so bad she is now in St. Mungos." The old couple was shocked. It took a lot to get that deep in depression. "Voldemort-oh stop it you guys! -decided to make Malfoy Manor his headquarters. Draco knew that if he stayed, he would be punished for his father's mistake. He went to the Leaky Cauldron for a few nights, but the Death Eaters found him. He barely escaped. Since then he has been roaming the streets, eating would he could find, begging for food. I found him just in time. Any longer on the streets and he would have-" Harry stopped and closed his eyes. His godfathers knew what he meant.

"Well we can't turn him back. He can stay here until Hogwarts starts back up." Sirius was suprisingly the one to break the silence.

"We all know that Harry could use some eye candy!" It appeared the wolf and the dog had changed places. The brunette just glared at them both, before they started laughing again. _Man does it feel good to be happy again._ Harry actually was enjoying himself. First time all summer.

Little did the trio know, Draco was in the living room, and had heard the whole conversation.

-----------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 3 is done! The whole pepper thing, I think that meant very hot pepper in Latin. I'm not quite sure though. Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Remember, I still need a title! So is Draco's reason original, or have you read it before? I thought I came up with it, but in facfiction almost nothing is origianl.

Fifespice: ya, doesn't it sound yummy! I was thinking of Aztec and Mexican chocolate. drools

... ()- No idea who this is, but does this explain it?

Cricketpoor: Thanks, Next chapter is up within the hour. (its currently 6:30pm)

LOTRfreak177: Yes, thanks. Hope this chapter is more to your liking!

Harry: Draco, don't you have your own account at Gringrotts?

Draco: D'oh! slaps head

Harry: Bloody git.

Me: Ah, love.

JadeLilyMalfoy


	4. Cold Revenge and First Encounters

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my dignity. Wait, I lost that with my sanity. I only own Silrena and the Silver Mist. 

**Warning:** Yadda yadda yadda, slash, yadda yadda, slash, yadda yadda yadda./ hehe.

A/N: hey guys, can you say BUSY? First school starts, and then my music school starts, and then I severely tear my quadricep muscle…and now I have a major audition on Tuesday! Not to mention my Internet got disconnected. Isn't life grand? So, expect about a week between updates. Reviewers still get chocolate cinnamon cookies! 

This chapter is dedicated to K.Krum!

**Chapter 4: Cold Revenge and First Encounters**

When Draco heard these words, he had expected to feel angry about being pitied. However, he was pleasently surprised to find out that he was actually happy that Harry and his godfathers were nice enough to take him in despite his past. Suddenly, he remembered something. _"A man with emerald eyes will cross your path. Beware your past, and appreciate your future."_ The blonde recalled someone saying this to him, but who exactly had unfortunately slipped his mind. Draco was shaken out of his thoughts by Harry.

"Hey, Draco! Hello! Anyone in that skull of yours?" He started knocking on the dragon's head.

"For your information, Harry, one of the worlds most intelligent minds is in this head."

"I'm sure." The brunnette sat on the couch next to him.

"No really! Well maybe not intelligent, but you can't get more sly than I."

"It's me, Draco, more sly than me."

"That would ruin the rhyme!" Draco started to pout, and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Well if you are so sly, Draco, you can help me come up with a way to get back at Siri. He must get what is coming to him!" The other boy gave a smirk.

"Harry dear, that, would only be to easy."

-----------------------------------------

"Remmy, was that not the funniest thing you've ever seen?" Sirius was still chuckling at random moments, remembering what he had given Harry.

"Yes, Siri, seeing my godson in a large amount of pain is exactly what I want to see."

"Remmy, do get over it will you?" Remus smirked, which strangely suited him.

"Oh, I'm over it. You'll get what's coming to you. Believe me."

"Oh, I'm sure. I can hardly believe that." Again, Remus just smirked. _That's what you think._

Upstairs in Harry's room

Once Draco had agreed to help plot revenge, the boys quickly ran upstairs to begin. They sat on the bed, brainstorming ideas.

"We could give him the peppers! See how HE feels."

"No, it needs to be more original." Draco was finding it difficult to come up with a plan.

"How about fire wart powder?" Harry looked hopeful, but again Draco shook his head. Suddenly, and the little light bulb above his head turned on. (bink!)

"I got it! I have the perfect plan!" The dragon began jumping on the bed, looking gleeful.

"What? Tell me! Now!" Harry was glowing with anticipation. In fact, he grew so impatient, he pinned Draco to the bed. "What is it?" The blonde laughed.

"Well, since you got the heat, let's give him the cold shoulder!" Harry frowned.

"The cold shoulder? That's your brilliant plan? GIVING HIM THE COLD SHOULDER?" Harry was furious now. (yet still pinning Draco, I see )

"No, you git! Honestly, I'm better at revenge then THAT!" Rolling his eyes, the blonde continued. "The cold shoulder, he made you feel like you were on fire, so we can make him feel like he's freezing! We can give him a potion, and then he will start to freeze, starting from his feet, up till right below his shoulders, than down from the head. They call it the cold shoulder because the shoulders are last to freeze!"

"Draco! That's bloody brilliant! (I know it's not, but I couldn't come up with anything better) I sooo owe you!"

"Do you now?"

"Yes!" Quickly, without warning, the gryffin started moving his head towards the blonde. He kissed him, and quickly got off. "I'm so sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to—

"No! Harry, it's okay." He blushed. "I kind of liked it…" It was his turn to look away.

"Oh! Um…well…ya…"

"Er, yes, I think I'm going to go to bed. But I will write to Sev before I do…o, wait." His head fell. "Maybe not. I can't risk him being caught. But you probably have the ingrediants. All we need is a bit of snow, ice, and water. We can start making it tomorrow!"

"That would be great!" They both realized that they had arrived at Draco's rooms.

"Um, so I will see you tomorrow, I guess?" The blonde looked at Harry.

"Yep, I would assume so. Thanks. Good night."

"Good night, Harry." Draco leaned in and met Harry's lips. They both blushed, and the brunnette smiled, walking back to his room.

Needless to say, they both had a good nights sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Harry and Draco got up early. After eating a quick breakfast of toast and eggs, they went to the dungeons.

"Remind me again why we got up this early?" Harry had grown accustomed to sleeping late every morning.

"Come on, honestly! We need to get working on this! The potion should be finished by lunch… We can't chance getting caught. It would ruin everything!"

"How did you get to become such a morning person?" Draco smiled.

"I was woken at 5 A.M. every morning at Malfoy Manor. To study occlumecy and such. You get used to it."

"Eh….hold on a minute." Harry ran upstairs, and came back down, a weird contraption in his hand, as well as little disks.

"What in hell is that?"

"This? Oh yes, this is a muggle machine. It's called a CD player. These things," he waved the disks, "are the CD's. You press this button," he pressed a button, "and the lid comes up. You put the CD in the opening, with the picture side on top. You press the lid back down, and press play. Dumbledore set it up on magic, so it works. There is also a TV upstairs, but I'll explain that later." Harry pressed play, and noise came out of it.

"_December 24th, nine pm, eastern standard time, from here on in I shoot without a script, see if anything comes of it, instead of my old shit."_ Harry then pressed another button a few times, and another song came out of the speakers.

"What's the time, well it's gotta be close to midnight! My body's talking to me, it says 'time for danger.' It says 'I wanna commit a crime, wanna be the cause of a fight. Wanna put on a tight skirt, and flirt, with stranger. I've had a knack, from way back, of breaking the rules once I learn the games. Get up quick, I know someplace SICK where this chick'll dance in the flames! We don't need any money, I always get in for free, you can get in too, if you get in with me! Let's go, out tonight. I have to go out tonight, You wanna play? Let's run away. We won't be back before its Christmas day! Take me out tonight!"

"What on earth is that?" Draco looked utterly confused.

"That, Draco dear, is RENT. It's an American musical. It's amazing. Now let's get started." Harry got the potion book and looked up the potion, all the while singing along to the CD. _Hm, this isn't that bad, _Draco thought, humming along to the chorus.

About an hour later, their little project had to sit for an hour. They went back upstairs to find Remus and Sirius in the kitchen, preparing their own breakfast. They quickly said hi, before returning to their rooms to get dressed. In their rush earlier they had forgotten. They still had 45 minutes, so Harry decided to take a shower, while Draco went to the dungeons to listen to RENT some more. When Harry returned to the basement, Draco had to use all of his will power not to pin Harry down and have his way with him. Instead, he went to take his own shower. While he was gone, the brunnette quickly made another potion, one that was incredibly easy for what it did. He had just enough time to put it in his pocket and clean up before the blonde returned. When the hour was up, they started working on the potion, and Harry put on the second disk to the RENT soundtrack. Draco kept listening to the same song over, and over, and over again, not that Harry minded of course. It was one of his favourites.

"Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say 'Baby, so sweet!' Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me! Boys, girls, I can't help it baby. So be kind, and don't loose your mind. Just remember that I'm your baby! Take me for what I am who I was meant to be, and if you give a damn take me baby, or leave me."

When Draco finally let the next song come on, the potion was ready. After cleaning up, they brought the vial upstairs. As they expected, the two older men were sitting on the couch, discussing random things.

"Isn't it amazing! You know, we should get it for Harry's birthday. The best broom yet! He'd love the Silver Mist." Sirius had an asinine smile on his lips.

"Correction, I DO love it, because I already HAVE it. Bought it before finding Draco here." Harry startled them both, resulting with a wand pointed in his face.

"Oh! Harry, I'm sorry. Siri, put the wand down!" Harry chuckled and continued.

"Do you guys want some iced tea?" They nodded, and Draco and him went to the kitchen.

"Do you have it? NO? O ya, heh, I do…" The gryffin flushed and took the potion out of his robes. Draco retrieved four glasses, all different colors. After pouring the iced tea into each, they emptied the vial into the blue glass. "Blue for ice. I can't believe there was ice in that closet in the dungeon! Maybe it's like the room of requirement… Let's go!" They walked into the living room, handing everybody their correct cup. Harry gave a small wink to Draco and Remus, before turning to Sirius. "Well, drink up!" They all drained the glasses

At first, nothing happened. Remus started to chuckle lightly as Snuffles started turning a cool blue.

"Did it just get cold in here, or is it just me? OH MY GOD! IT'S FREEZING!" The three remaining warm completely broke down in fits of laughter, watching as icicles formed on Sirius' ears, and frost grace his hair. They watched this happen for a good 5 minutes before he returned to normal.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Sirius was still shivering, trying to get his body temperature back to normal.

"What goes around giggle comes around gasp Siri!" Harry then fell to the floor, tears in his eyes. Draco soon joined him, followed by Remus. When they all stopped, they noticed that their frigid friend had gone to his room to take a bath.

"Draco that was amazing! Bloody hell! He was FURIOUS!" He rolled on top of his blonde friend hugging him tightly, planting a kiss on his forehead. Draco pushed him off pinning Harry down, and kissed him on the lips. They soon were very interested in eachother, and forgot about their surroundings. Untill,

"Ahem." They were pulled away from their entertainment and looked at Remus, faces crimson. "And when did this exactly happen?"

"Um, yesterday. It just kind of…occurred." Draco was the one who answered, as Harry was still gazing contently at Draco's hair.

"Ok then. Were you planning on telling us?"

"Well we haven't really discussed anything. Like I said, it just kind of happened."

"Well maybe you should do that. I'll go fetch Sirius. We have an appointment to see Dumbledore." Remus ascended the stairs, and Draco heard a loud CRACK! He kissed Harry on the forehead, and waited for him to say something. When he didn't, he took matters into his own hands.

"OK Harry. We need to talk." He took the brunnettes hand in his.

"Mhmmmm…"

"Harry!"

"What! I'm listening."

"Right. Erm…so, where do we stand?" Draco looked at his feet.

"Well you like me, right? –the blonde nodded- and I like you sooo…I guess that means we are–"

"Dating? Ya I guess it does…"

"What about school? What do we do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do we tell everybody?"

"Tell those who need to know. Let everybody else figure it out. We can still be affectionate and all…it will be easy for them to tell."

"Ya. I like that idea."

"Do you want some more iced tea?" Draco nodded, so Harry grabbed their glasses and went to the kitchen. He poured them each some more iced tea. He took at the potion he had made by himself out of his other pocket, and put half of it in his drink and half in Draco's. He went back into the living room, his heart beating faster than it ever had. He swallowed, and said, "Cheers!" They clinked glasses and drained their contents.

A/N: Hahahaha! Cliffie! You know you love it. So this chapter was about a page and a half longer than usual. It was going to be two chapters, but I decided they would be too short, and that you guys deserve a longer chapter for waiting. The next one should be out in about a week. Don't forget to review! Questions!

Do you like Silrena? Should she have a relatively important role?

Should I get a beta? I don't think I need one, but you guys are the reviewers…

What should Draco get Harry for his birthday?

And to my reviewers!

XXPillZXx: Sorry it wasn't very soon, a lot of stop happening.

Fifespice: Ya, I know! Draco is so sad. Not anymore!

Anonymous review entitled "me": I wanted Harry's revenge to be different. But it would have been funny!

lyssa118: Thanks for adding me! I feel loved, so you get extra cookies. Isn't it a great C2?

Pixichik: See above: )

K.Krum: I love you! Of couse you get cookies silly!

That's all! I still need a better title. Who ever come up with one gets a portrait of Harry and Draco kissing. So win!

Harry: Who painted that?

Me: uh…

Draco: You are such a perv!

Me: What can I say? You guys are adorable!

H and D: Well, we know….giggle

JadeLilyMalfoy


	5. It's Tuesday Night at 9!

**Disclaimer: **My name is Jade, I am not paid, for anything I write. So do not sue, I swear it's true! Is J.K. Rowling in sight? Silrena is mine, and isn't she kind? Not to mention the broom. It is the Silver Mist, and I'll be very pissed, if you steal it and you'll go kaboom! (Ain't it spiffy?)

**Warnings:** Slashity slashity slashity slashity!

**A/N:** Ok, I'm making these shorter 'cause no one is reading them. I can tell because no one is answering my questions. Dedicated to K.Krum! My (newly appointed) beta!

**Chapter Five: It's Tuesday night at 9!**

Draco and Harry put down their glasses. Suddenly, their world was filled with different colors. A midnight blue enveloped Draco, and he realized what Harry had done.

"Harry, why… what… isn't it obvious?" He was stumbling badly, but the brunette understood him, and noticed the same color surrounding himself.

"Draco, I had to be sure! I needed to know if this was actually going to be possible. I don't want to wander aimlessly into something I'm not sure will work out. But does it really matter? It turned out okay, didn't it? Now we don't have to worry about anything!"

"Not worry about anything? Are you a bloody maniac? This brings into play so many problems! Why couldn't you have used the potion later! Do you know the effects of this?" Harry blushed, and shook his head. The blonde may be infuriated, but he couldn't help thinking that Harry looked adorable.

"You're telling me, that you, Harry dear, didn't read the side effects?" Draco was attempting to stay calm, but to no avail.

"Er, well, no, I didn't think there were any…" Harry tugged on his collar.

"Well, hon, there are a few side effects that are to be concerned about. Not that I mind them, I must admit, but still… It will be difficult getting along now, with the given result."

"Draco, I don't understand…how would this make it difficult?"

"The effects of the potion are simple, and they depend on the result. Since our colors were matching, our effects are going to be full blown. It will become difficult to be apart for long periods of time… You have basicly just made us inseperable, to a point." Harry looked startled and unsettled. "Don't worry, not to an extremity, but we will have to spend more time together, even at school. This may prove to be a bit difficult."

"I am a bloody git. How could I do this to you?"

"To me? You are worried about me? What about you?"

"I have just made you an extreme target! People can use you against me! I'm so stupid. I have just ruined your life!" Harry put his head in his hands, and furrowed his brow. He only looked up to see Draco laughing. "You're laughing? Laughing! How can you be amused by this?"

"Harry, I can't be in anymore danger than I am now. The death eaters are after me too, remember? I was more worried about the public. Can you just picture it? _Harry Potter, out of the closet with convicted deatheaters son._ You are going to be in the limelight even more than you are now. Don't give me that face, because it is possible. Just wait. You'll have to avoid Collin with every fiber of your being! He'll be stalking you! Not to mention we will have to share classes and…"Draco quieted and flushed. "And rooms."

"I don't think I'd mind that. As long as there are separate beds…well, for the moment anyway…" Harry gave a shy smile, and looked at the carpet.

"Ya, that could be arranged. I don't know where we could stay though…I don't think our houses will be to keen on letting us in once this gets out. We should probably go to," he swallowed, "Dumbledore and tell him what is going on." He found if difficult to admit he needed the old kook (sp?) to help him. Nevertheless, it's what needed to be done.

"Well, we might as well see him now. I'll just write a note to Sirus and Remus…" Harry quickly wrote a note to his godfathers. "Well then…we better get going." He grabbed a handfull of floo powder, and jumped into the fire, clearly stating, "Hogwarts Headmasters Office!" When he arrived, he felt a sudden pain, that couldn't be pinpointed to any certain area. He fell to the floor hugging himself. Dumbledore came over hurriedly trying to help his student, but nothing happened. Draco then stumbled into the office, gasping for breath.

"We are never, ever, doing that again…. Not in a million years…" Harry moved over to him, and attached himself to Draco's stomach, refusing to let go. And of course, Dumbledore had that damn twinkle in his eye. After a few minutes of silence, Harry regained his composure.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. I assume you already know what's happening, so you might as well tell us what we should do about it." Harry stared at the headmaster blankly.

"Harry my boy, I haven't a clue of what you are talking about." Damn twinkle.

"Yes you do. And I don't feel like explaining. I don't have the patience. Neither does Draco. Could you PLEASE just give us a solution?" Harry's impatience was quickly getting stronger, and Dumbledore let out a happy sigh.

"Sour Lemon Drop?" Both boys accepted, cringing as they put the candy in their mouth. "Yes, it's a new candy…I find it rather delightful. Rooms in the dungeons have already been prepared. They are attached to Professor Snapes rooms." Albus said this calmly, and awaited Harry's inevitable objection.

"SNAPE?" Both Draco and Harry yelled the name, Draco in joy, Harry in… well he was just plain pissed.

"Professor Snape, Harry. Yes, I know you dislike him intensley Harry, but I think this is the best. And I have both of your O.W.L. scores." Albus handed them each an envelope, Draco got all Outstandings and Excellents, and Harry got those and a Poor in History of Magic. He was surprised to find that he had made it into N.E.W.T. level potions. _Well at least I have my own personal tutor now!_ Harry couldn't help but think. He looked up at Draco and pointed to the O next to potions. Draco kissed him quickly before looking back at Dumbledore. "You, not by my hand, have qualified for the same classes as each other, assuming Mr.Malfoy has decided to not take History of Magic." Draco nodded. "In that case, you have nothing to worry about. I am also going to be telling your friends for you. Mr. Malfoy, are you aware many of your friends have decided to reject their future as death eaters due to your treatment? No? Well, they were rather worried. They will be informed as well. Harry, let me finish, please. I will be telling them, because, and I think you will agree with me, that they will take it, how should I put this, rather upsettingly." Harry raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Good, no argument. Harry, I shall be informing your friends tonight. Best let them have the night to reflect. Don't want them to be upset with you at the party…" _Shit! I forgot that it's Harry's birthday tomorrow,_ Draco thought. "So, I'll let you both be going now." Dumbledore smiled.

"Er, Professor Dumbledore sir? Could I, er, talk to you alone for a minute please?" Draco looked incredibly nervous. But Harry didn't comment on how the sweat running down his boyfriend' cheek looked…

"Sure, Mr.Malfoy.That would be no problem." Draco went up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"I'll be back in a few. You go back now. And get me some unpotionized iced tea, would you?" He smiled at Harry, and the brunette flooed back to Grimmauld Place. "Professor, as you know it's Harry's birthday tomorrow." Dumbledore nodded. "Well, since I have been cut off from my family's accounts at Gringotts, I was wondering if I could borrow a camera? I have an idea for Harry's present…" Again, the headmaster nodded, and motioned for Draco to continue. "Um, I also wanted to know if you could possibly arrange a visit to my mother for me? I haven't seen her in quite a while, and I would like to see her." Draco was still nervous, and was sweating more profusely.

"Draco, you needn't be nervous when you are with me. You will ruin the new clothing Harry has bought for you," he chuckled, and then continued. "Here is the camera you requested. I will do my best to set up a safe visit for you and your mother. Also, I have come up with a way that you can talk to your friends without owls." He gave the blonde a notebook. "These pages are enchanted to send whatever you write to the person of your choosing. Pansy, Blaise, among your other friends each have one. Just write the name of the person you want to write to directly. If you wish to speak to all of them, write down all of their names. The book will grow hot when you have a new message. Take care of it. I suggest you don't use it until I tell them about you and Harry, though."

Draco said thank you, and the two said goodbye.

* * *

When the blonde returned to his new home, Harry was sitting in the living room looking at the strange box Draco had seen earlier. His icetea was on the coffee table. 

"What the bloody hells are you staring at that box for?" Draco titled his head to the side in confusion.

"Wha-? Oh! Ya…I forgot to tell you about the telly. Um, this is called a television. Say it now. Tel-ih-vi-sion. There we go! This is the other muggle machine I was telling you about. When you turn it on, these different shows, or movies come on the glass part of the box. Just like a play. During the shows, there are things called commercials. They advertise muggle products. Get it?" Draco tilted his head further. Harry sighed and continued. "Here, why don't you just watch?" Draco shook his head.

"I think I'll just walk around." He took the camera, and made sure that there was no flash. Quickly he took a picture of Harry laughing at the…_what was it? Tellyvitchen? No…ummm…Tellivisit? The hell? O ya! Television…_

Draco went up a few flights of steps until he got to Sirius and Remus' room. He knocked on the door, and heard a quiet, "Come in." Tentatively, he peeked his head through the opening.

"Draco! So you guys are back, hm? Come on in already." Draco closed the door behind him, and took a look around Harry's godfathers' room. It was different then he expected. He thought it would be red and gold, all out Gryffindor. He was surprised to find the décor and walls were all rich blues and greens. The room was rather stylish, actually. "Admiring our chambers?" Draco stumbled out of his thoughts and looked up at Remus.

"It's gorgeous!" Remus laughed brightly before motioning for Draco to sit. The boy chose a deep midnight blue velvet chair. "I, um, was wondering if you could help me with a last minute present to Harry from me." He shifted awkwardly. "I wanted to make a collage of different pics of him, me, and us together. I borrowed a camera from Dumbledore. I wanted to know if you could sneak, well not sneak, but try to get a few pictures of us together and seperately when we look good?" Draco looked pleadingly at Remus.

"That would be fine, Draco. Thoughtful gift. Harry always has been a sucker for the homemade ones." The blonde blushed, before thanking Remus and turning to leave. Before he walked out, the man called to him. He turned around. "Draco, do you honestly care for Harry? Do you truly love him?" The werewolves eyes were intensely serious.

"Of course I do. Malfoys always have true intentions. When it comes to love, anyway." He grinned and left.

"Who was that Remus?" Sirius walked out of the bathroom, dripping wet, in only a towel (a/n hehe…)

"Just Draco. He asked me to help him with his present for Harry." Remus' eyes scanned Padfoot. "Just out of the tub?"

"Ya. Haven't let the water out though…why?" He looked perplexed.

"O, no reason…" Remus looked mischevious, with a passion in his eyes.

"Now what are you thinking Remus?" Sirius was starting to catch on…

"Me? Why nothing! Why would I plan anything?" Immediately after saying this, he jumped off his bed, kissed Sirius, and started pulling him back into the bathroom. The clicking of the bathroom lock was the last thing heard…

* * *

As promised, throughout the rest of the day Remus and Sirius snapped pictures of the young students. By the evening, they had about 25 amazing pictures. Draco asked them if they could get some black velvet material, along with green and blue ribbon. They nodded and told Harry that they were going to do some shopping and pick up some dinner. Once they had left, Harry realized that it was 9pm. 

"Oh my god! It's Tuesday! And it's 9 o'clock! Do you know what this means? HOUSE IS ON!" Harry started jumping for joy, before running to the television and turning it to FOX. "Draco, this was the show I was telling you about earlier! It's absolutely amazing! It's about this doctor, House, who is the leader of this team of healers who all try to figure out all of these weird cases that the other healers can't! You'll love it!" And so the rest of the night was spent watching House, drinking iced tea, and eating loads, and loads of chocolate. And did I mention kissing?

**

* * *

A/N** yay! Chapter done! Sorry this is a few days late. On Friday I was supposed to finish this chap, but I just had to see The Corpse Bride. And my dad's computer crashed, so I couldn't work on it there. So I'm back at my moms and here you go! **I STILL NEED A TITLE! REMEMBER! YOU GET A PICTURE OF DRACO AND HARRY KISSING!**

Reviews!

**Pixichik:** no problem about the overdose on reviews! Glad you like the story!

**K.Krum:** I loooove you! Harry was not slipping Draco rufies! But that's a good idea…

**Gorgeousbowneyes:** Yes, it will continue to school. Silrena is in her late twenties. As for the next question, maybe! I'm not going to tell. No, Draco doesn't have money, as seen in this chapter. Thanks for the homemade idea! Lots of extra chocoalte cinnamon cookies!

**AtadObsessive46:** I love RENT soooo much! Please don't be lax in reviewing! I need criticism. I eat a healthy dose of it a day to keep in shape! So be honest! Glad you like the story!

Draco: I'm so smart coming up with that idea for Harry's birthday!

Harry: You have an idea for my birthday! Really? What is it?

Draco: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?

Harry: meh. Grrrr.

Me: Daw. Stupidity! goes off and looks at scene with sirius in towel…

Review!

JadeLilyMalfoy


	6. Flaming Frost

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the characters, I'd own Rocky from the Rocky Horror Picture show. And all of the clothing that the Dr. owns. Damn it, Janet!

**Warning: **OOC-ness. I know some of you hate it. Too bad! (Laughs maniacly) Slash is a mash of two guys. I like it. Do you? Slight swearing.

**A/N:** Well I had to come up with my own title. Thanks. For nothing! I kid. I love my beta K.Krum! She makes the world turn, turn, turn! I'm guessing nobody noticed the / I put after I said slash in the warning in chapter 4. It went along the lines of "Yadda yadda yadda, slash./" It was too subtle.

**Chapter 6: Flaming Frost**

After watching HOUSE for a few hours (of course Harry has season 1 on DVD. Damn him!) Harry decided to start putting up decorations for the upcoming party. Draco decided to go and find Remus, and get started on the collage. He went upstairs, and knocked on Remus and Sirius door again. Some one inside told him to hold on a minute. As he was waiting, he noticed the engravings in the door. It seemed to be two dogs howling to the moon. _'Well that would be appropriate, seeing as Remus is a werewolf and Sirius animagus form is a dog.' _ Draco was taken away from the thoughts as Sirius opened the door and pulled him into the room. "Do you have the pictures?" Draco was rather anxious, as he hadn't seen a flash of a camera at all during the day.

"Yes, yes, yes. I put a no-flash spell so you wouldn't know when I took them," Remus seemed to read the blondes mind. Draco blushed as he took a look at the photos.

"These are GORGEOUS!" There were many pictures, all completely perfect. In every one, Harry and Draco looked completely handsome (perty!) and very much in love. Going through the pile, the silver-eyed boy found his favourite. It was of Harry and himself feeding eachother heartshaped chocolates, dusted in cinnamon. They both had a look of utter admiration, and seemed to be entranced by the others' eyes.

"Remus, you could be a professional photographer!" Draco was amazed at the quality.

"Thanks, but I only took one or two. Sirius here took most of them." Sirius blushed.

"Sirius! If you weren't an escaped convict you could open a shop!"

"O, I have a shop. Well sort of. You know the photo company Pawprint?" That's mine. People write to me and tell me what they want photographed, painted, drawn, etc. They send the money, and I send them back their order."

"That's bloody amazing! Is that what that locked room is? Your studio?"

"One of them. That particular room is for my more…ahem, adult works…"

"Ooooo, I see." Draco grinned. "Maybe I'll hire you in a few years!" Remus and the blonde laughed while Sirius turned crimson again, and started to speak.

"Maybe!" Draco and Remus stopped laughing. "I'm kidding, bloody hell. I also bought you some marerial for the backing. Here is some of that dark blue velvet you liked, the same that is on our chair. I also have silver and red ribbons, and these little heart pins. I though they were rather fetching. O, by the way, you guys can use magic here. It's part of Remus' and my birthday present for Harry. The magic wards won't be able to tell. So here are a few spells to help with the pictures. You already know the sticking charm, but the rusting charm is a nifty one. It rusts the edges of the picture, or rather makes them seem that way. _Ferrugo Ora. _Another is _Infusco Produxi_, which will make it black and white. If you need any others, feel free to ask. Remus is going to take Harry to the store soon. It's tradition since last year. Remus takes Harry to the candy shoppe in Diagon Alley, and buys him as much candy and such as he wants. It should give you a good hour and a half." Sirius took a deep breath before letting Remus speak.

"I'm taking Harry now, so come and say good bye. You can come back up here afterwards. Sirius won't mind helping with the layout." Draco nodded to his old DADA teacher and followed him down the carpeted stairs to wish his boyfriend goodbye.

* * *

As soon as Harry and Remus had flooed away, Draco bolted back to Harry's Godfathers' room. Sirius was there, starting to attach the blue velvet over a piece of board. Together they made an argyle pattern with the silver and red ribbons, using the heart pins to keep where the ribbons met in place. They then started to attach the pictures to the board, having the ones of them together on the outside line, them individually in the middle line, and in the center the picture of Draco, Harry, and the chocolate. Draco decided that the four pictures in the corners would have the rust effect, and that two pictures of Draco by himself would be black and white, above and below the center picture, and two pictures of Harry by himself would be black and white, on either side of the center picture. There was a total of 25 pictures used, in a 5x5 shape. For a final touch, Sirius cast a spell to make the whole thing glitter.

"It looks gorgeous!" Draco couldn't believe how well the collage had come out. Harry was going to love it! His attention caught on a small, almost unnoticable blue pawprint, which was in the right bottom corner of each picture. "Hey, Sirius, is that pawprint your signature?" Draco tilted his head at the dog.

"What? O, ya. That would be it. Moony came up with it actually. He was always the smart one." Sirius grinned widely, and perked his ears suddenly. "They're home! Hurry, get this into your room. Move it!" Draco picked up the gift and made a dashed into his room. He had just enough time to put the present in his closet and put a locking spell on it before Harry walked in.

"Hey Draco, what was with the running around? I could hear you two floors down," Harry looked around suspiciously. He looked Draco straight in the eyes. The blonde, still having amazing talent in concealing his emotions, stared right back.

"O, I was running down the hallways for exercise…haven't gotten much lately. Not much to do 'round here to work out. No quidditch pitch…" He trailed off, suddenly looking upset. How he missed quidditch! Woe is he! Harry, unfortunately for himself, fell for the charade.

"Draco, hon, we have a gym. Third door on the right in the attic. You can use it anytime." The blonde game Harry a hug, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I should give you tips more often!" They both laughed, and went to Harry's room. It was not, as Draco expected, Gryfffindor colors, like he had assumed about Remus and Sirius' room. It was pretty much the same as the older mens actually. Harry motioned for Draco to sit on the bed, as he layed on his stomach next to the blonde, his feet in the air, ankles crossed, chewing on a pen. "So we have to figure out what we are going to tell everybody tomorrow," Harry began. Draco gave his boyfriend a questioning look.

"Tell everybody about what?"

"Um, hmm, let me see…maybe the fact that Hogwarts' biggest arch enemies are now an item? And not only an item, but _perfect_, in all sense of the world, for eachother?"

"O. That. Heh heh." Draco blushed before continuing. "Well let's have some humor. It may be pretty harsh on them, but you know, I don't really care."

"Actually, I like that idea. So how does this sound…?" The boys were working for about half an hour when Sirius called them down.

When they arrived to the main floor, Dumbledore was sitting on a rich colored, leather armchair, sipping iced tea out of a straw. You see, Grimmauld Place has this effect on people. An obsession with iced tea. And chocolate. And cinnamon. And men. Anyway, the teens pulled up chairs to the headmaster and listened intently to what he had to say.

"Draco, I have informed your friends of your relationship. Oddly enough, they said they saw it coming. The jounals are ready to use, and I daresay you already have a message from all of them in it. Harry, I have made another journal for you. Harry, my boy, I have told Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley about you and Draco being an "item," as they say these days. One of the two didn't take the news well." He looked at the brunette.

"Ron. I didn't expect him to understand," Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"Quite the contrary, Harry. Ron took it exceptionally well. He was also given a journal. I'm starting to think they were a bad idea. The professors will go mad… Well, Hermione was the one who was upset. She said something along the lines of, "I can't believe that git! When I said inter-house unity I didn't mean he should go off and snog Draco Malfoy!" Of course, she used words that were a bit more, colourful, you could say." Dumbledore smiled pleasently. Harry's jaw was dropped so low, it was probably dislocated.

"HERMIONE didn't get it? Bu- how-wha?" Stutter, stutter, stutter, stutter.

"Harry, it's okay. It's Granger. She'll get over it," Draco attempted to make the other boy feel better, but, it didn't work. Instead Harry dropped to the floor in dead faint. I wonder who's going to be the dominant in this story…?

"Draco, would you mind informing Harry that both Ron and Hermione will be attending the celebration tomorrow? My thanks. Now, could you be as kind as to bring Harry to his room? Sirius, Remus, and I have some buisness to discuss." With that he walked to the kitchen, leaving Draco to bring the brunette to his room.

* * *

The next morning the sun shone brightly through Draco's window. Or rather, it was 5:30 in the morning, the sun wasn't up, and Draco had cast an alarm clock spell on himself the previous night. He took a bath with his own supply of cinnamon shampoo and conditioner and chocolate body wash (curtesy of Harry) and took a shower. He quickly got dressed into his workout clothes, and went up to the attic, third door on the right.

The rest of the house awoke to the high pitched screams of a certain blonde teenager.

As Sirius and Remus raced to the attic, (both in matching black silk tight boxers that had two silver pawprint on the back, might I add) Harry laughing hysterically behind them.

"Draco! Calm down! It's okay! HARRY!" Of course, Harry didn't hear Sirius. He was laughing to damn hard.

"Draco, who told you to go to this room? What did you think it was?" Draco had finally stopped his (girlish) screaming, and managed to reply.

"HE (pointing to Harry) told me this was the gym!" The blonde was still shaking. Harry was, of course, still laughing hysterically, tears pouring down his face.

"He wouldn't tell me what he was up to yesterday, so I…(smirking) told him that this was the gym, and unlocked it at 2 this morning! Teach him to lie to me!" Harry was finally coming down, his cheeks a deep red.

"Oh that was kind of you, Harry, telling him to go to my adult painting studio!" Sirius was trying hard not to laugh, and failing miserably. Even Remus couldn't supress a grin. "Hey! How was I supposed to know that Draco doesn't look at wizarding porn?"

"As a matter of fact I just last week saw a picture of you in Quidditch Sticks magazine!" Harry went white.

"I. Am. Going. To. KILL. That. Bitch." And Harry ran to get paper and pen. "Let's see now…

_Dear Mis-use of Magic office,_

_I would like to inform you that Rita Skeeter, a reporter for the newpaper The Daily Prophet, is an unregistered animagus. She takes the form of a June bug beetle-ish type creature. I discovered this a year ago, but felt it was my duty to report it to you._

_Sincerely,_

Harry J. Potter 

…Much better." Harry placed the letter into an envelope, and gave it to Hedwig to fly to the Ministy of Magic. She just happened to be there.

"So you are finally giving that girl what she deserves?"

"Yep, Moony, I am. So Draco, did you like that picture?"

"Hey, I don't wank and tell." At this comment, the older men pretended to gag and ran out of the room to get dressed.

"So follow me Frost, and we can work out together." Harry motioned for his man to follow him.

"Frost?" Harry nodded. "OK then, my Flame, lead the way." Harry nodded approvingly and walked a few doors down to the left.

"This is the workout room. It has every possible machine known to wizard kind. And probably more. You saw Padfoot and Moony back there. They are MUSCLE!" They both laughed, and the brunette started a routine, which the blonde followed for the hell of it.

The boys finished working out in a bit. Harry went to take a bath before the party, and Draco took a quick shower. When he was down, his Flame was still bathing, so he wrapped his gift in (sparkly rainbow) wrapping paper. He finished just in time to see Harry walking down the hallway.

"That my present you got there, Frost?"

"Why yes Flame. It is. Are we going to be doing the whole using nicknames incessantly just to piss everyone off?"

"Nah. I just like the way it sounds. Frost." Harry smirked, which Draco and every Draco/Harry reader must admit, is dead sexy. (of course Draco's smirk is hotter.)

And as the chapter closes, they share a passionate kiss, with tongues intertwined, smiling into the others mouth.

* * *

**A/N: **And another chapter closes. Hehe. I thought this was by far the best chapter. I attempted to use humor, which personally, I thought was affective. Of course, you lovely reviewers need to decide! So I had to come up with a new title all by my lonesome savvy. Which means I get the picture of Harry and Draco kissing, which coincidently, was taken by our beloved Sirius Black! Hehe. I get chocolate cinnamon cookies. : )

And now for reviews:

**HalfSIthALready-** You have to love it. Otherwise I'd kick you at school. But I'm happy you like it of your own accord. ; )

**Roboticruth:** Thanks!

**TotallyobsessedwidHP: **Who DOESN'T love the Sirius in a towel scene…lol!

**Fifespice:** You'll see. And that is how his friends act.

**Zoeybell:** Here ya go!

**I Love maru chan: **Love doesn't begin to cover how I feel towards House. Supernatural is okay. Glad you think its "cute in a good way" thanks!

**Beserkergoddess: **Here ya go! Thanks for attempting to come up with a title.

**Blonde Dragon:** I'm gonna assume that you sent it before you were finished, cause all I got was "lol. I" which is pretty funny.

**K.Krum:** No, dear, they are not veela type things with a potion. I'm making you all wait for what the potion was. Muhahahaha.

Sorry ya'll for the delay. I was gonna finish it Wednesday night, but this girl (twitch) in my arts school needed INCREDIBLY STUPID help with her concert review. (twitch) so I spent most of the night helping her. And watching lost. : ) And yesterday night my stepdad came home. So I spent all afternoon after I cleaned my room writing this for you! REVIIIIIIEEEWWW please.

Draco: Sirius and Remus are hoootttt. If they were younger, or I was older, I'd be all over them.

Harry: But they're a couple!

Draco: (smirk) The more the better.

Me: (smirking as well) Can I join you three?

Draco: But of course.

Me: (drooling) (starts getting on some lingerie) This should be fun!

Both Draco and Harry: (scan me) Yes, it should!

Remus and Sirius: (scan me) Yep, it should.

Me: But you guys aren't straight or bi!

All men in unison: For you, baby, we could be.

Me: This way to the bedroom!

Hey, I can dream, right?

JadeLilyMalfoy


	7. Well THAT was Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** (starts singing) I don't own, a single thing here, but the plot, and the charries, and the Silver Mist, those are mine. It's electrifyin'! (sung to One that I Want from Grease.)

**Warnings: ** There once was a man in Peru, who lived inside of a zoo. This story has slash, now ain't that a bash? If you don't like it, screw you!

**A/N:** It has occurred to me that I'm avoiding the party scene. Well here you go. Also, anything written in the journal is in italics. It's just like my usual way of speech, but instead of a new paragraph, there will be a - to show a new person is writing.

Chapter 7: Discussion Time!

Harry was a nervous wreck. He was desperately afraid of what Hermione would do, say, or... cast. Swallowing, he remembered that she was still underage. Not that that made a difference due to his Godfathers' present, but hey, whatever makes him feel better. As a way to relax, he decided to try out the journal to talk to Ron. He went to his room and grabbed the jounal, his quill, and his favourite sparkly jade ink. He was pleased to see that the paper inside was black. He layed on his bed, and started to write.

_To Ron:_

_So you're okay with Draco and me? I have to say mate, I thought it would be reversed with you and Hermione…_

He waited for a response, and felt a slight warmth in his fingers, a sign that he had a new message.

Ya, mate, surprised myself to be quite honest. Hermione is normally the more accepting one in our relationship… Well, after the whole Cho thing, well she was a git anyway. I've been trying to get her calm, but she's mighty pissed off.

Harry smiled weakly, and started to reply.

_Well, my being gay wasn't caused by Cho… But that was when I realized. Does that make any sense?_

_- _

_No, not really. But I get what you're saying. As for Hermione, I think it's more the fact that it's the ferret more than anything else. She thinks that by dating him you're agreeing with his standpoints. Which is bloody insane. I may not like Malfoy, but that doesn't mean anything now after what Dumbledore told us._

Harry read this quickly, wondering about what exactly the headmaster _had_ said…

_Hey Ron, about that, what DID he say?_

_ -_

_O, the usual gibberish. 'It was meant to be,' and 'Love works in mysterious ways,' and what not. He said that Malfoy had some life changing experience or something. Trying to think we know a lot when we really know shit. As always. You know how that is. He told us that you would explain everything eventually. Is eventually now?_

The brunette grinned, and spent the rest of the morning explaining to Ron what had happened over the past few days.

--Meanwhile—

Draco had also decided to try out the journals. He took out his silver ink, and was equally pleased to see the journal paper was black.

To Pansy, Blaise, and Theo 

_Hey guys, you there?_

Draco waited for a reply.

_Ya, we are all at Blaise's hidden clubhouse. Hiding out, of course._

Draco smirked, he clubhouse, or the Dungeon as they called it, was amazing. Blaise's mother had built it for him when he was little. It had everything a normal house would have. A kitchen with a stove, fridge, among other muggle appliances, a living room, a dining room, a bathroom, etc. There were also four bedrooms, one for each member of the quartet. They even called themselves the Silver Wave, for laughs. Silver just so happened to be each member's favourite color. Each room was pretty big and had its own master bathroom. Blaise's mother had put every protective spell on the place, and nobody except for her, the kids, and Dumbledore knew where it was. That was one of the last thing's Blaise's mother did before she went missing… It was a touchy subject for Blaise. They had been close.

_That where Dumbledore told you to go? Smart idea. Your dad doesn't even know. Well I guess that is kind of the idea… We had some pretty good times there._

Draco fondly recalled their adventures at the Dungeon. His fingers grew warm again, and he looked down.

_Well, actually Blaise suggested it. We are supposed to be changing location today, though. Don't know where unfortunately._

The font shifted.

_Draco, how are you? Is Harry treating you well? 'Cause if he touches you I swear I will beat the bloody shit out of him…_

_- _

_(smirk) Pansy, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I like when he touches me…_

_ -_

_Draco! You haven't!_

_- _

_No, Pansy, just a bit of kissing. You are so gullible._

_ -_

_Well you shouldn't use it to your advantage! Here's Blaise again… Ya, so Draco, what did you get Harry for his birthday…? _

_- _

_O, nothing big. Ya know that artist Pawprint? I had him take some pictures for me, and I made a collage. I thought it would be sweet._

_- _

_So Drakey, got a nickname for Harry-Warry yet?_

_ -_

_As a matter of fact Pans, I do. And don't call me Drakey!_

_- _

_Well what is it then? Out with it!_

_ -_

_Erm, well, he's Flame and I'm Frost._

Draco blushed, and was thankful his friends couldn't see him.

_Oy, Theo here, Blaise says that you're blushing. And that you're bloody predictable._

_- _

_Hey, Blaise, mind turning the gay-dar off? You're more of a pansy than Pansy is!_

_ -_

_Hey!_

_- _

_Sorry Pansy!_

_- _

_That wasn't Panse! That was me!_

_- _

_No, it wasn't you Blaise, it was Panse._

_ -_

_And how do you know that?_

_- _

_Well, first because Pansy here detests femininity due to her being a lesbian, and second, it was her handwriting._

_ -_

_Draco! _

_- _

_O Pansy please. I've seen you checking out the Weaslette, Cho, and even…Millicent._

_ -_

_Hey Draco, speaking of gay-dar… TURN YOURS OFF!_

_- _

_O you know you're happy now Panse. Poor Theo. Feeling left out?_

_ -_

_No, Draco, not particularly. I don't get caught up in the homosexuality. _

_- _

_The only one left in the posse who's straight. Sory, Theo._

_- _

_Ya ya ya._

Draco felt his fingers warm, yet again, and looked to see that on the opposite side of the page was a message from Harry.

_Hey, Frost, we got to get ready for the party. I'll meet you in the kitchen in five minutes._

Back on the other side, three-quarters of the Silver Wave were saying good-bye.

_Dumbledore's here to take us to our new hide out, Draco, so we'll talk to you tonight. Bye! O ya, and Pansy is blowing you a kiss. I loooove you Dray!_

You too, Pansy.

Draco closed the notebook, and headed downstairs to finish off the decorations.

* * *

While Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen preparing food, Draco and Harry Put up glittery silver, blue, gold, green, and red streamers around the room. (Well, Harry struggled to put them up, while Draco just did it magicly while Harry's back was turned.) 

Just as they finished decorating, Remus came up to them. "Boys, we are going to be having some long term guests with us. We decided we'd put all of you on the top floor, so I switched the floor plans around. Your floor is now in the attic. Your rooms are connected in the bathroom. Would you mind going and fixing up those four guest rooms?" The boys nodded and started to go the attic.

"Who do you think is coming?" Harry looked at Draco, trying to read his expression.

"Well obviously four people. No idea who, however…"

"Well I guess we'll find out in…HALF AN HOUR! I have to get ready!" And the two frantically went to their rooms to prepare. Draco magicly fluffed his hair for more volume, while Harry manually spiked his hair in the exact same shade of jade his eyes were. Jade tips. Hehe. They heard Mrs. Black screaming, and took that as a sign that guests were arriving.

"Ya ready, Harry?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He looked incredibly afraid, but he put on his happy mask, quite similar to Draco's uncaring mask, except for the uncaring part, and the couple held hands and walked down the stairs. "Hey Draco," Harry said part way down. "The party doesn't start for another 15 minutes… so why are people early?" Draco shrugged, and they entered the living room.

"DRRRRRRRAAAAAACCCOOOOO! I missed you sooooo much!" Sitting on a couch in the living room was none other than the Silver Wave. Draco gave an actual smile, and his eyes lit up at seeing his friends, especially Pansy.

"PANSY! How are you! Blaise, Theo! So THIS is where you're staying! This is bloody amazing!" Draco hugged Pansy, then Blaise, then Theo, and then Pansy again. Harry stood awkwardly behind Draco. Pansy gave a little "hem hem" and nodded towards the brunette. "O! Sorry, Harry, heh. Harry this is your formal introduction to my friends. Harry, meet Blaise (he winked at the brunette), Theo (who nodded), and Pansy (who ran up, hugged him with all her strength, which is saying something, and kissed both of his cheeks. Harry blushed, and muttered hi. "O come one Harry, get used to it. You guys are going to become friends." Harry smiled, and came out of his shell. He gave each of them a hug, and kissed Draco.

"Happy birthday Harry! 16 ey? I can't believe we are turning 16!" Pansy rolled off.

"Well, there are three rooms taken. I wonder who the last is for?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear. Just then the doorbell rang again, and Harry grabbed Draco's hand, dragging him to the door. Ron and Hermione walked into the coatroom. Hermiones eyes wondered to the boys' hands, which were still holding the others. "Ron! Hermione! So good to see you guys!" Harry dropped Draco's hand, and gave them both a hug.

"Harry mate, been all summer!" Ron looked at Draco. "Do I have to call you Draco, or are you okay with me still calling you Malfoy? You can call me Weasley still." Harry inwardly smiled at Ron's attempt to make friends with Malfoy.

"Even better, how about you call me Ferret, and I still call you Weasel?" Draco smirked.

"Hey, if you're game, I am!" Harry's jaw dropped. This wasn't happening. They honestly couldn't be getting along THAT well. But they were.

"Okay, you can have pet names for eachother, but if either of you lay a hand on the other, violently or in a more sexual nature…" Hary mocked seriousness. Shouts of "Flame!" and "Harry!" were his response.

"Just kidding guys. So Ron, the extra room for you and Hermione? Hey, where'd she go?" They all realized that the girl had gone into the house with out them. "Draco, Ron, living room. Now. We may have to protect our other guests…" Draco looked at Harry, and all three bolted to the living room.

When they got there, Hermione was staring at three members of the Silver Wave, jaw dropped, glaring. Pansy was doing the same to her.

"I have a feeling that this is something that goes deeper than we know… Pansy? Care to explain?" Draco slowly walked towards his best friend, knowing that any sudden movement would set her off. Carefully, he put his arms around her, and they both sat on the couch. "Pansy? Granger?" Hermione opened her mouth.

"Why don't you let HER explain."

"FINE! I will. Little Miss Granger here accused me of doing something that I didn't. Remember that day last year when Hermione went missing for a day? She was in a secluded section of the Hospital Wing, recovering from almost drowing, which she blames on **me**. She was reading a book down by the lake, where Millicent and I were hanging out by one of the trees there. Millicent was really pissed off at her for some reason, and decided to get revenge. I didn't stop her, because I thought the most she would do was a little stupid stunt like growing her teeth long again or something. But when she pulled out her water demon whistle, an ever so wonderful present from her father, I started to worry. A water demon grabbed Hermione, and started dragging her into the water. I started to go after her, but she was pulled under. I had to use a spell to get the water demon to let go, but it wasn't very strong the first couple of times, since I had never cast it. I had just read it in a book. By the time I accio-ed her back to shore, she was unconcious, and Millicent was long gone. Everybody else was in class, so I managed to get her to the Hospital Wing without being spotted. When Madame Pomphrey asked me what happened, she didn't believe that I wasn't too blame. Thankfully, Hermione had just lost conciousness when I got her out, so she was perfectly fine. Hermione didn't see what happened, so she assumed it was me, because Millicent always acts sweet around everybody. Madame Pomphrey had the same impression, but had to go on my word. Hermione assumed it was me who had her attacked."

"Well you were staring at me the entire time beforehand!" Hermione shouted.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS CHECKING YOU OUT!" Pansy immediately blushed after saying this and turned into Draco's shoulder.

"Che-Checking me out?" Hermione had a quizzical expression on her face.

"Granger, Panse here is a lesbian," Draco said simply. He brought the girl to Harry who held her so the blonde could go to the basement to fetch a calming draught for the two.

"O. Pansy, I'm so sorry… I had no idea…" Hermione whispered.

"Ron, come here," Hary said, "Go to the top floor, your and Hermione's room is the last one on the right. I'll bring up the draught in a minute." Ron nodded and brought Hermione to their room. "Hey Pansy." The girl looked up. "Do you want to get a drink of something?" She nodded, and Harry led her to the kitchen.

"Pansy! Hermione wanted to say she's sorry for blaming you," Ron said walking down the steps.

"Could you tell her that she's forgiven, please?" Ron nodded, and Harry led her back to the kitchen.

"See, Panse? It's all good. No need to worry." Harry poured her a glass of iced tea, and had Draco lead her and the other teens to the attic to get them cleaned up. The clock had just struck two, and the party had officially begun.

Insert Barline Here

All the guests had arrived by 2:30, and were all dancing in the living room. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making dinner.

Harry opened a lot of presents, but when he opened Dracos, he was in tears. "Draco! It's gorgeous! It must of taken you hours!"

"No, just a little help from your godfathers, Flame." The brunette gave Draco a hug and kissed him until Pansy coughed. They both blushed, and realized the weird looks they were getting. Harry went up to the stage area and started waving his arms to get everybodys attention. When he finaly received it, Draco joined him on stage.

"Everybody, I guess most of you are probably wondering why on earth Draco Malfoy and his posse are here at Headquarters. Those of you in the Order already know, but we feel we should explain some things." He looked over at Draco who continued.

"At the beginning of summer, my father was in Azkaban, and my mother was severely depressed. So depressed, in fact, that she is currently at St. Mungos, and not responding to any treatments. When she was moved there, the Dark Lord used Malfoy Manor as his main base of operation. I wasn't safe there, because he still wanted revenge for my father's mistake. I didn't want to harm Severus' position as a double spy, which I figured out for myself, so I decided to try my luck in Diagon Alley. There was no luck. I was constantly on the run. I was doing really poorly when Harry found me." He looked at Harry.

"After talking with Draco, I realized that he wasn't the same cold-hearted bastard he used to be. He was also incredibly hot." Harry grinned at Draco, then continued. "Many of you don't know, but I'm gay. I realized towards the end of my fifth year. Seeing the nice side of Draco made me like him, and he shared the feeling. Of course, me being so untrusting, wanted to make sure. So being an idiot, I quickly brewed a Perfection Potion. I gave it to Draco and myself, unaware of the side effects, which turned out to be huge. Luckily, the potion judged us perfect for eachother. Unfortunately, this means the side effects were amplifyed to their full power. The first time we seperated by floo, we were both in immense pain. There are also other perks of the potion, which we have yet to experience." Draco continued.

"So, now we are officially dating. My friends are here because after that I had to flee for my life, they didn't agree with what the Dark Lord was doing. Our frienship was more important. So, given about 15 minutes, we, as in my friends and Harry's, are all friends now. And, that's it." Draco and Harry walked to the back of the living room, with the whole posse following. And yet again, the door bellrang. Harry opened it, and was delighted to see his friend Silrena.

"Silrena! You're here! This is bloody awesome!" Harry greeted her and let her inside. Blaise walked out from behind Draco.

"Silrena?" He looked at the woman, his eyes widened in shock. "MOTHER!" Silrena looked at the boy.

"BLAISE!" They rushed to hug eachother, while everybody else stood speechless.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I finally did the party scene! It wasn't that great, I know, but I gave you seven pages of story compared to the usual 3 or 4. As for the ending… I thought of that twist yesterday at school, and started writing in my notebook. I thought it was rather cool. I didn't write it quite the way I wanted it, but it will do. And you finally found out what the potion was! I only got three reviews last chapter, which made me sad, 'cause last chapter I got eight. : ( o well, here are your answers! 

**Roboticruth: **Of course I'm a Tom Felton fan. And I know who he is. How could I not? (starts drooling)

**Susan Potter: **So enthusiastic! Here ya go, next chapter.

**HalfSithalready: **Of course you love it, lol. I won't kick you now since you reviewed.

**K.Krum: ** I loooove you! I will fit the bulge in Harry's pants bit eventually. I love you Bella! Thanks for beta-ing.

And my mother has just informed me that our basement has flooded with the 12+ inches of rain we've gotten this week. Lovely.

Blaise: Mommy!

Draco: Well that was unexpected.

Harry: Ya it was.

Me: Hey, last night was amazing guys! Honestly, they weren't kidding of you guys being sex gods.

Harry and Draco: We know.

Me: Let's do it again sometime.

Harry and Draco: When next chapter is posted.

Me: Okay! (starts typing)

Enjoy!

JadeLilyMalfoy 


	8. More Company

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter. No. I only own the physical form of Blaise. I do however have half custody of the physical forms of Draco, Sirius, Severus, and Remus, with Bella, better known to you people as K.Krum. And probably 50 others from the stories. Like Oliver Wood. Sorry, kids, they are not for rent.

(sung to Barbie Girl) I'm a writer girl, in the fanfic world. You know writing, it's exciting! You can make a plot, a character or a poem. Originality proves individuality!

**Warnings:** Slash. Cliffies like the last one. Language. And if I get around to it, maybe some innuendo of a sexual nature. ; )

**A/N:** Uh. So I was all depressed about having miniscule reviews. And then I realized that like 10 people have added me to their fave list and others to their alert list. Why I do love this, please review! Even if you just say "Good chapter." It makes me happy. And now, for your pleasure, the story. This is un-beta-ed.

ALL PEOPLE SHOULD LOVE CHOCOHOLICBOOKWORM! HER DEATH THREATS ARE WHAT MADE ME FINISH THIS CHAPTER! (SMOOCH TO HER)

* * *

Chapter 8: More Company

"Mother! I thought you were dead!" Blaise was giving his mother a hug that would've cut off the Dark Lord's circulation.

"I thought YOU were dead!" Silrena had tears streaming down her face. A girl behind her walked in, quietly closing the door behind her. She was of an average height for her age of 16, and had short blonde hair, with green tips. Her eyes were misty, making it hard to distinguish what color her eyes were. They looked hazel, but they looked ready to change at any moment. She quickly sat in a chair out of everybodies way, watching the events fold out with interest.

"I wasn't dead! Father just said that you dissapeared! He said he sent aurors to find you, but you were gone!" Blaise too, had water in the corner of his eyes.

"No! Your father and I had gotten a divorce. I didn't know he was a deatheater, and when I found out I refused to join him. He told me the manor burned down, and you didn't make it out in time! You're so grown up…"

"WHAT? Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm in hiding from him, then isn't it?" Blaise tried to make his mother smile.

"Of course, dear. (A/N: I don't want to prolong this, so in your imaginations, imagine this the whole lovey-dovey reunion) "And you look so handsome… Harry, is Blaise the boy you had a crush on?" Harry looked taken aback.

"No! No offence, Blaise, but your not my type. The only guy for me is Draco here. Literally." Draco walked forward, giving Silrena a hug.

"Ah, yes, I know Draco. He was always the leader of the Silver Wave." The blonde blushed, rolling his eyes. Quickly, Silrena jolted her head around, searching for something. Her eyes laid on the girl sitting in the chair. "Crystal, come here." The girl got up and walked confidently to the older woman. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Crystal." She walked forward and shook everyones hand firmly, lingering a bit longer on Pansy.

"Hey. Nice to meet you all." She winked at Pansy, and was wide-eyed when Pansy returned the gesture. Silrena smiled and continued to speak.

"I adopted her two years after I thought I had lost you."

"Why haven't we seen you at Hogwarts?" Theo asked.

"Well, Mum and I lived in the States for the past few years. I went to a school there called 'Mist Magic for the Unique Witch and Wizard.' It's a worldwide school. Only 300 people get into it from around the globe. They don't pick you by name, rather your magic ability when you are born." Harry nodded.

"Ya, I got a letter from them. Dumbledore said it was an excellent school, but advised I stay at Hogwarts. He wanted to protect me. Git. That was before I learned about Voldemort." He paused, awaiting the custumary twitch to pass, and was pleased when there was none. "Glad I listened to him, though." He looked at Draco. "If I hadn't, I'd be missing out on some purrrrrfect things in my life…." Draco swallowed, sat down, and crossed his legs.

"It was cool there. Not the most accepting bunch. I'm starting Hogwarts this year. Don't know much about the houses though. From what I've heard, I'll probably be in Slytherin." Pansy looked up.

"Well, I guess you'll be sharing my room, considering that the 6th year dorms are full, and I'm a Prefect, so I have the only room to spare…" Pansy suggested smoothly.

"You know, I think that will work out quite all right…"

"OK guys! Enough of the flirting. If you haven't forgotten, we have to get back to the party," Harry interrupted the girls.

"You guys go on ahead, I want to catch up with my mother."Blaise and Silrena were led upstairs by Theo, who for some reason already knew the way up to the attic.

* * *

The party ended late that night, with numerous people passed out in random places. The most interesting, however, was Mrs. Weasley, who was found in a closet, in a rather racy outfit, with Mr. Weasley lying on top of her. Ron was the unfortunate one to find them. With the help of the posse, Remus and Sirius managed to get all of the unconscious people into guest rooms, in some cases doubling up. After everything was cleaned up, everybody went to sleep. With Pansy and Crystal sharing a room, might I add.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up at 4:30. He hadn't gone to bed till two, but he was completely refreshed. He walked down the stairs (which was weird, due to the floors switching around) and headed off to the gym. After an hour, the Slytherins, including Crystal, joined him.

"Some place you got here, Harry." Blaise smirked, while starting to bench.

"It is Haven for Gays," the brunette responded, pointing at a sign on the wall.

"You can say that again," Pansy yawned, while getting into a running competition on the treadmills with Crystal.

"It's pretty good. The wizarding equipment is on the other side." Harry pointed to a wall that was painted blue. He walked over there, and put on some boxing gloves. He tapped a piece of plastic, which turned quickly into a human dummy, which immediately started boxing with him. The others gaped in awe, as Harry managed to get through all the levels of difficulty. Finally, he gave one final punch and the doll popped. Panting, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and left to take a shower.

"Draco. You lucky bastard," Blaise managed to get out, before quickly running to his room. Draco just smirked, and continued with his new routine. (A/N: poor blaise! Hehe.) Everybody else continued working out as well for about half an hour, and then returned to their rooms to bathe. (Thank god for magical water heating.) Everybody was pleased to note that their favourite bathroom soaps, shampoos, conditioners, etc, were all the kind they used regularly. After everyone was done bathing, they went downstairs to breakfast.

Harry was already sitting at the table on his second helping when everybody else joined him. "Good morning everyone! Now that you are all showered, you can eat. On today's menu, we have… everything. Since we can use magic, you can conjure up what you'd like. However, if you want some thing homemade, I have made quite a few things with Sirius, Remus, and Mrs. Weasley. These include pancakes, eggs, corn beef hash, hashbrowns, waffles, steak, and mashed potatoes. I wanted steak and mashed potatoes. I don't know why. So dig in!" Everybody did what they were told, and soon there was no food left. "Ok. So I thought we'd get to know eachother today. I decided that we all will go to Diagon Alley." Just as Harry said that, about nine owls flew in. "Well that's convenient. Our O.W.L.'s are here." Each bird dropped their letter to the appropriate person, but two of the birds gave Remus their letters.

"Hey Remus, why did you get letters?" Draco tilted his head.

"Oh, when Dumbledore talked to Sirius and I a few days ago, he said we would be getting more visitors than just the Silver Wave. Three more students are coming. Crystal's twin sister Christine is coming, and I believe you got her letter, correct Crystal?" Crystal nodded. "Good. Another pair of sisters are coming. Their names are Addie and Jade. (A/N: My friends Christine and Addie demanded to be put in the story with their preferred pairing. So I decided that I wanted in too. This chapter and the chapter before they get to school are going to be really weird. Yet amusing.) They are also from America." Before Remus could continue, Crystal jumped in.

"OH MY GOD! I love them! They are really cool. They went to school with me. I guarantee you Jade with be in Slytherin. Her and I are really close." Pansy gave her a look. "Panse dear, don't worry, she's straight. Christine and Addie are best friends too. Addie will be in Ravenclaw. Actually, she'll probably get Gryffindor. She wouldn't get placed alone. They are both really cool though." She blushed.

"Right then. So what did everybody get?" Remus asked. Harry looked up. (A/N: Jade goes to get HBP to find out what everyone got…)

"Well I did okay. A in Astronomy, E in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration. P in Divination, but we were expecting that. D in History of Magic. Heh. And O in Defence and…" Harry's face went white.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?" Ron looked over his friends shoulder and also paled. "Bloody hell. Harry here got an Outstanding in Potions!"

"Harry! That's wonderful! We'll be in class together!" Hermione gave him a crushing hug.

"I only failed History and Divination. Ya!" Ron kissed Hermione, and both blushed.

"I got all O's. And an E in Defense," Hermione muttered. Draco looked up.

"Me too." Draco smirked. Pansy and Blaise got the same grades as Harry, except for Defense. Theo same as Draco, except for History of Magic. "So Crystal, what did you get?"

"Oh, the usual. Same exact as Harry actually. Ron! Stop trying to look at Jade's grades!" Ron put the envelope down before walking away.

"Right. As I was saying before, we should go to Diagon Alley to get to know eachother. Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Christine will go to one side, Draco of course in disguise. Christine should be here in ten minutes. Pansy, Theo, Crystal, and I will go to the other side, everyone in disguise but me. At about 3pm, we'll switch sides, and at 6 we will meet for dinner. Sound good?" Everybody noddded, and the doorbell rang. Of course, Mrs. Black started screaming.

"SHUT UP MOTHER! I say we burn the portrait. Who's with me?" Harry and Remus raised their hands. Crystal, Draco, and Harry went to the door.

"Hi! I'm Christine. I'm supposed to be staying here…" She looked exactly like her twin, except with red tips instead of green.

"Hi! I'm Harry. This is Draco." Everybody shook hands, and the girls hugged. "We were just going to Diagon Alley. Would you care to join us?"

"Sure. That would be awesome." They all walked back to the kitchen, everyone introducing themselves, and shaking hands. When Christine and Theo shook, both hands lingered a bit longer then they needed… Once everyone had money, they all flooed to Fred and Georges place.

Everybody was having a wonderful time.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Remus, we should probably figure out sleeping arrangements for the kids. There is going to be 11 of them." Sirius was painting a picture of Remus.

"O ya. There are six guest rooms on that floor, right?"

"Ya. That means two per room, and one single."

"Ya. So Harry and Draco can share one, Ron and Hermione can share one, Christine and Crystal, Blaise and Theo, Pansy and Addie, and Jade alone."

"But Padfoot, wouldn't Addie want to be with Jade?"

"Dumbledore said that Jade should have her own room. Didn't say why though." The bell rang, and the couple went to the front door.

"Hi. I'm Addie." A medium height girl was standing in the doorway. She had medium coloured skin, with rich brown eyes. Her hair was dark brown, and shoulder length. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a green zip-up sweater with the collar popped.

"Hi, I'm Remus. Welcome to the Order."

"Thanks." She looked behind her and dragged someone inside. After a nudge in the stomach, the girl spoke.

"Hey. I'm Jade." She pushed past Addie and walked around. "Nice place ya got here. I like it." Sirius grinned. Jade was the same height as Addie, but looked completely different. She had pale skin, and long, dirty blonde hair that went down to her elbows. Her eyes were much like Crystals, only instead of looking about to change, they were always changing. She was wearing tight, black leather pants and a tight, black top. She was even wearing black high-heeled boots. She looked in the mirror. "Ya know, I miss my blue tips." She closed her eyes and her tips were suddenly neon blue. "That's better."

"Jade, stop showing off." Addie rolled her eyes.

"What? Who? Me?" She gave her sister an innocent look before turning to Sirius. "And you are?" Sirius' grin grew wider, and he extended his hand.

"Sirius Black. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand, and he was pleased that she had a firm grip. Remus laughed.

"Hey Padfoot, looks like you finally found some one who shares your leather fetish. About time too." Jade smirked before walking into the house.

"So, aren't there supposed to be other teens here?" Addie asked Remus.

"O, they went to Diagon Alley. They should be back at eight or so." Addie nodded, "Are you guys hungry?" She nodded again, and Remus brought her to the kitchen, where Sirius and Jade were already talking and eating sandwhichs. Remus turned to Addie and whispered, "Well it looks like they are going to get along fine." Jade turned around.

"Well yes, actually we will. You guys seem to be a match too. What time is it anyway?"

"It is 7pm. The rest of the gang should be back in an hour." Remus and Addie sat down to eat. After they were done, Remus stood up. "Well I guess we should bring you to your room." Addie looked up.

"I don't have to share with Jade, do I?" She looked horrified.

"No, you'll be sharing with Pansy. Jade has her own room, on Dumbledore's orders. He didn't tell us why, however." Remus and Sirius looked at Jade. "Care to fill us in?" Jade looked at Addie, then smirked.

"No. Not particularly." Remus was taken aback, but Sirius just laughed. They went upstairs to go to their rooms. Upon entering the hallway, on the left first was Harry and Draco's room, then Blaise and Theo's, and finally Pansy and Addies. On the right was Ron and Hermione's then Crystal and Christine's. At the far end of the hallway, was Jade's room. She brought up her own stuff, which was quite heavy, and Remus brought up Addie's. Jade decided to stay in her room for a bit, while Addie went back down stairs with the two older men.

* * *

At exactly eight that night, the kids returned with several bags of stuff each. Remus and Sirius helped them carry it to the den, where Addie was sitting, reading a book. Again, everybody went through introductions. Everybody went to the living room, where there was more room to sit. After about five minutes, Blaise stumbled out of the fire, landing near Addie's feet.

"Sorry guys! I was talking to Fred and George about a new-" He looked up at Addie and shut his mouth. He quickly stood up, and kissed her hand. "Ciao, il mio amore bella." Addie blushed, while everybody else's jaws dropped.

"Ciao. E chi sia voi?" Addie returned.

"Sono Blaise Zabini. Che è il suo nome?"

"Addie."

"Addie, lei è un fiore." Addie blushed again.

"Ringraziarla." Draco opened his mouth.

"Hey, Addie." She turned. "You just turned Blaise here straight." She blushed a red that Ron would be jealous of.

"I'll be in the kitchen." She turned and walked away, Draco holding Blaise back. Hermione moved to the front of the room.

"Um, is it just me, or is there music coming from upstairs?" Everybody stood quietly for a moment, before agreeing with her. "Why don't we see what it is?" They nodded and started following her, Sirius and Remus in the back, not sure where they were headed. As they got closer, Harry spoke up.

"It sound's like Chicago. Like someone is singing like Roxie, actually…" A floor below the music, it stopped for a moment, and then different music started. "RENT? Whatever is up there sure likes muggle musicals…" They got closer and closer, as the volume grew. Finaly, they reached the door. Harry opened it quietly. They all filed in, and sat on the floor. A girl was on a magical stage, singing the song "Take me or leave me." The stage was high, so she didn't see them sitting on the floor. There were mutters of "Wow" and "She's good" around the floor. When the song ended, Remus and Sirius started clapping.

"So, Jade, that's why Dumbledore said to give you your own room." Sirius grinned. Again. Jade whipped around to face them, obviously embaressed as hell.

"I didn't know I had an audience…heh," she said quietly, willing herself to dissepear. "I would've stopped… I didn't mean to disturb you guys… I'll…I'll turn it off…"

"Jade, that was great! You have talent!" She blushed. Pansy made her way to the front of the people to get a look at Jade. Her eye's widened, and she started for the stage, but was pulled back by Crystal saying, 'Oh no you don't. You are mine. And she isn't a lesbian." Pansy pouted, but stopped.

"Uh…thanks. Hi everybody. This isn't exactly the way I wanted to meet you guys, but whatever." She jumped off stage, and everybody saw what she was wearing. Again, Crystal held Pansy back. Harry grinned.

"Hey, Padfoot, looks like you finaly found somebody with your leather fetish!" He laughead.

"Hey! Leather is awesome! And I look good in it! Hmph." Jade and Sirius chorused together, before laughing.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Addie came walking in.

"I forgot to put a silencing charm on the room. They heard me, came up hear, and listened to me sing with out me knowing it." Jade sighed. Blaise ran to Addie, and started flirting with her in Italian again. Jade looked at everyone else. "What's up with him?" She asked.

"O nothing. Addie managed to turn Blaise straight." Draco smiled. Jade smirked.

"Addie, another one?" Addie glared at her.

Everybody spent the rest of the night hanging out. Slowly, however, couple's started drifting off. First, Remus and Sirius, then Ron and Hermione, then Blaise and Addie, untill nobody was left but Jade.

"Always the odd one out," she muttered, before curling up and falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

The next morning everybody but Addie woke to screaming. No, nobody found Sirius' "special" painting room. It was Ron, who had sat on a kneazle, which scratched him.

"Ron! What's wrong?" Hermione gave him a hug.

"I sat on THAT thing!" He pointed to the kneazle.

"O! SHE'S SO CUTE! Ron! She's a kneazle!" She picked the cat-like creature up, and promptly got scratched in the face. "Ow! Bad kneazle!" Pansy ran downstairs.

"What happened?" Hermione pointed. "Guys, we have bigger problems." Sirius looked up.

"What?"

"Jade is missing." Everybody's eyes went wide.

* * *

**A/N:**

HEHE! That was a wonderful cliffie, no? Don't worry. I won't make you wait for a month this time. I'm already starting the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I was upset 'cause no one was reviewing, and I thought nobody liked the story. And then I looked at my stats, and realized that people liked it, they just didn't feel like reviewing. And then I got busy. And currently I'm at home, sick. For the past three days. And I got a review today from ChocoholicBookWorm with a death threat… (which I loved) and decided to finish it. Well to make up for it, this chapter is the longest yet, eight pages of story. REVIEW!

And now, review responses.

**Chocoholicbookworm:** I think you are my favourite reviewer so far. Your review was very amusing, and actually got me to finish the chapter. I checked out your profile, and am very honored that you think my story is well written, since you normally don't like slash. : )

**HalfSithalready:** Okay, everyone, this is who both Christine and Crystal are based on. Christine, are you happy now! After so much of your complaining to me about making your character a lesbian, I gave you two. Now stop pestering me in Science class! And gym!

**BerserkerGoddess:** Again, I am honored that you like my story. I have been a fan of your writing for quite a while. I'm glad you liked the twist and my author's notes.

**K.Krum:** BELLA! I LOVE YOU! My bestest fanfiction friend ever! Thank you for tolerating my weird sanity. Or rather, my lack there of. Hehe. Sorry I didn't send you this to beta, but I was kind of afraid about that death threat. Actually, you just weren't on.

ROUGH TRANSLATIONS 

I don't speak Italian. So I had to use one of those sucky online translators. Roughly, it goes like this:

Blaise: Hello my beautiful love.

Addie: Hello. And who are you?

Blaise: I am Blaise. What is your name?

Addie: Addie.

Blaise: Addie, You are a flower.

Addie: Thanks.

Addie is a real person too. One of my bffs actually. As is Christine.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Me: So, you guys, I just finished the next chapter…

Draco: Yes… about time too. I was getting lonely…

Harry: Hey!

Draco: So were you!

Harry: (

Sirius: Come on! I can't wait any longer!

Me: Life is good.

REVIEW!

JadeLilyMalfoy


	9. Dusk Awakened

**Disclaimer:** I heart pygmy puffs. I really do. If they actually existed, I would own tons of them. But unfortunately, they don't exist, and I don't own them, nor anything else except my characters and plot. I don't own RENT, either. Damn.

**A/N:** I must give some of the credit of this story to Addie, Christine, and Kristin, for taking my weird ideas and making them plausable. Or, well mostly. I LOVE YOU!

**Warnings: **The usual. Slash and language.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Dusk Awakened

"What do you mean Jade is missing?" Sirius looked really worried.

"She's not in her room, or the gym!"

"We should wake up Addie." Sirius started running up the stairs, before getting knocked over.

"You already managed to do that," Addie grumbled. "What's all the noise?"

"Addie, Jade is missing." Remus was about to give her a hug, but she started laughing.

"What? No she's not! She's right…Jade! You didn't tell them, did you! Get back here now!" Addie was a bit angry, but trying hard not to laugh. She pointed to the kneazle, which seemed to glare at her. Slowly, the cat transformed into Jade.

"Nice to see you all too." Jade turned back into a kneazle.

"Jade! You had us worried sick!" Again, she turned back into a human.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Crystal and Christine didn't tell you." Again she transformed back, only to be tackled by a silver tigrin with green stripes.

"Crystal! Stop attacking Jade!" And before anyone knew it, a kneazle, a silver tigrin, a blue frexie (Addie) and a gold tigrin with red stripes were rolling around on the floor playfully. Highly amused by the situation, Sirius transformed into a dog and pounced on the four girls. After a few minutes of playing like this, they all went back to their human form, laughing hysterically.

"So you guys are all animagi! But don't you have to be registered? And aren't there age restrictions?" Ron looked quite jealous.

"Well, the people who go to our school all have special warrants to be able to become animagi early. We are all registered." Addie explained calmly.

"Right. And just what kind of animals are you three?" Ron pointed to Addie, Christine, and Crystal.

"Well I'm a frexie. It's basicly like a muggle fox, with poisonus fangs. I have a special power though. I can become invisible." She morphed, and sat on the couch. With a blink, you couldn't see her. "Crystal is–" She was cut off.

"I'm a tigren. It's like a muggle tiger, only smaller, and with a much different color variety." Crystal wiggled her nose. "Each tigren has a unique power. For Christine and my case, we can speak to eachothe telepathicly." All of a sudden, Jade shreiked.

"MY PYGMY PUFF IS GONE!" Everybody started laughing. Addie's eyes widened and she dropped to the floor to help Jade find the little creature.

"Jade, relax! It's just a pygmy puff. They sell them in every pet store!" Sirius attempted to calm the girl down.

"NO! IT'S NOT JUST **_ANY_** PYGMY PUFF! IT'S MY **_SPECIAL_** PYGMY PUFF! IF I LOSE HER THERE WILL BE DIRE CONSEQUENCES!" She was practically in tears.

"I found it!" Crystal had started searching as well, because she hated seeing her best friend upset. She crossed to the kitchen entrance, and picked up a small black pygmy puff will bits of blue. Jade ran over and smothered it in a hug-like thing.

"I'm going to get dressed, and to make sure that Varya is ok. I'll be right back." Jade started up the stairs, pygmy puff in hand, Addie trailing behind her.

"I didn't know pygmy puffs had a gender," Ron commented.

"Well, duh, Ron. How are they supposed to reproduce?" Hermione slapped his shoulder. (A/N: hehe. Can you imagine pygmy puff mating rituals? Teehee.) "Crystal, Christine, what's with the pet?"

"We aren't quite sure. She got that thing when our parents…" Crystal trailed off. The twins suddenly looked quite depressed.

"When your parents what?" Pansy put her arm around Crystal, Theo doing the same to Christine. The prior started crying, and the latter continued.

"Voldemort isn't just in the United Kingdom. He's also in the States. You guys know what Inferi are, right?" The rest of the room nodded, fear in their eyes. "He used them in the U.S. Two years ago. He, or one of his followers, turned both mine and Addie's parents into Inferi, and had them try to kill us. We barely escaped. Crystal was knocked unconcious while trying to escape. While I pulled her to safety, Addie and Jade used their power. It's weird, they just held hands, and their magic quadrupled. They sent fireballs at our parents, or rather, what were our parents. It knocked them back for a moment, which gave us all the chance to use the emergency portkey. As soon as we left, it automatically stopped working. That's why Silrena adopted Crystal and me. Addie and Jade still don't have parents; they live in their house alone with that pygy puff… Of course Madame Yvette checks in on them a lot. Still…" Crystal ran up to her room, Christine close behind.

* * *

"Well. That was certainly interesting." Remus sat on the couch, Sirius following suit.

"Inferi? That's horrible. I wonder what there parents did to piss Voldie off…" Harry sat beside Sirius.

"Well if you all really want to know, I'll tell you." Everybody jumped, and turned to see Dumbledore, freshly arrived via floo. "America also has a version of the Order of the Pheonix. It is called the Order of the Sphinx. They are sister societies. Dusk Awakened, as the girls call themselves, all had parents in that Order. America's force wasn't nearly as powerful as ours. There were also fewer members. There was one battle, in which all the members were in a battle against death eaters. None survived. Tom feared that the children would become very powerful, so he sent their dead parents after them. Unfortunately for him, they were already very powerful. If Crystal hadn't lost conciousness, and they had all joined hands, they would have destroyed the Inferi completely. Everything Addie and Jade owned was destroyed, except for that pygmy puff. It is their only connection to their parents that they have." In the middle of this speech, Dumbledore had conjured up his squishy armchair and sat. Dusk Awakened has since then become even closer than they were before the incident. The reason they all moved here was because Tom wanted them destroyed again, and it was no longer safe in America. Silrena volunteered to bring them here. That's why no attacks have been placed on you, Harry, this summer. His attentions were focused else where." The room was dead silent, every one thinking about what had happened to the girls. And since everyone keeps suddenly appearing, I'll follow that trend.

"Well now that you know our life story…" Jade walked down the stairs, now wearing tight black jeans and a black corset top, with jade silk on the trim and back. Addie and Christine were behind her, each wearing skirts, though Addie's was a dark corduroy and Christine's was a long, flowing, flowery tablecloth by the look of it. (A/N: That was all Addie, Chris. Attack her, not me.) Crystal wore the same as Jade, except with silver silk instead of jade, and had her arm linked with Jade's. Uh, they like to match. "Hey double D. Nice to see ya." Jade gave Dumbledore a hug, and the other girls followed suit. Damn twinkling eyes.

"As you can see, I've met Dusk Awakend before." Jade and Crystal smirked, while Addie and Christine blushed.

"So what are you guys planning to do today?" Remus was playing with Sirius' hair.

"I hadn't really thought of anything. Probably just chill all day," Harry said, his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Um, I heard somebody mention a gym earlier? Would that happen to have a badmitton court? Usually in the morning, we have a sisters tournament type thing." Addie stood up, walking towards Harry.

"Well, it doesn't. But we could easily put one there. I'll do that now." Harry quickly got up to change the gym around. Dusk Awakened said thank you and went upstairs to change into almost matching outfits, black tennis skort and racerback. Only difference was that the twins had a KC logo on theirs, and the others had a JA logo. When Pansy brought them to the gym, everybody had migrated there, even Dumbledore, to watch the match. The girls looked at eachother. "Well I guess I'll be referee…" The girls went to their assigned sides, and accio-ed their rackets and a few birdies. Harry went up to the net. "Who wants to serve?" Christine walked up to him.

"I will. Ready? Zero serving zero!" And hence, the games began. The game was very close, almost always tied. Draco and Harry both noticed that Jade was very good at hitting overhand hard and fast. Ron noted that Christine was better at underhand short hits. Pansy saw that Crystal had the same qualities as Jade. And since Blaise was still drooling over Addie and muttering about her in Italian, of course he noticed that Addie was better at fast underhand short hits. The game went on for about an hour before Dumbledore said it was time to stop.

"Girls, you are tied at 50 to 50, I think you have had enough of a work out. Despite the fact that you aren't even sweating… Well, I think it's time for lunch, seeing as you all skipped breakfast. (A/N: If Addie and I won, Christine would kill me. If Christine won, Addie would kill me. Hence, the tie.) Everybody nodded followed the headmaster down the stairs. Once they were all seated, Christine spoke up.

"Professor Dumbledore?" She seemed quite nervous.

"Yes my dear?" Dumbledore focused his attentions on her.

"Um, what will the sorting ceremony be like? Nobody has told me, and I'm a bit anxious about the whole thing…" She blushed.

"Well, all of the first years will be sorted first. Then I will make an announcement about you four, and how you are from America, and will be transferring to Hogwarts. I will first call you, since your last name, Aara O'loome, comes before Addie and Jade's, Lindelea, and your name is before Crystals. You will sit on a stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will then decide what house to place you in. When it is decided, you will sit with your fellow housemates. Crystal will be next, followed by Addie, and last will be Jade. Then the feast shall begin."

"You can just say Aara for our last name, sir. Aara O'loome is quite long. It's a combination of our parent's last names." Crystal interrupted.

"Duly noted. Well I had better leave now. I have a meeting with Minerva. Good day." The others said their goodbyes, and started chatting about random things. Nobody noticed when Addie and Blaise slipped up to the attic…

About an hour later, the two returned, looking very ruffled, thankful that no one noticed their absence. For the rest of the day, everybody hung out talking, getting to know eachother better. Slowly, the couples started going off. First Addie and Blaise (Man are they horny), Draco and Harry, Crystal and Pansy, Christine and Theo, and Ron and Hermione. Jade, of course was left alone. Remus nudged Sirius to go talk to her.

"Hey Jade. How are you?" He put his arm around her, in a friendly way. Unfortunately, since he likes leather too. Meh. Anyway, she looked up.

"I'm _absolutely, completely, **fabulous**_!" Sarcastically, of course. Sirius chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. You'll find some one. Hey, maybe you'll get lucky and get TWO somebodies. But I seriously doubt it. If I couldn't, you certainly have no chance." Remus walked up behind him.

"O, I don't know, Padfoot. She's pretty, and likes leather just as much as you, if not more." Sirius gasped, looking offended.

"MORE obsessed with LEATHER than ME? You must be JOKING!" Jade couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, about the more than one somebody, been there, done that." She smirked at the two's reaction. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I think I'm going to go do some singing. Night Siri. Night Remus. She gave them both a hug, and Sirius a peck on the cheek. As she walked to her room, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of loneliness. (oh the emo-ness!) "I want some one to take me out tonight…" She cast a silence charm on her room, and started playing RENT again.

_What's the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight._

_My body's talking to me, it says, 'Time for danger.'_

_It says, 'I wanna committ a crime! Wanna be the cause of a fight._

_I wanna put on a tight skirt, and **flirt** with a stranger…' _

_We don't need any money, I always get in for free._

_You can get in too, if you get in with me…_

_Let's go, out! Tonight… I have to go…_

_Out tonight. You wanna play? Let's run away!_

_We won't be back before it's Christmas Day._

_Take me out, tonight._

As the song progressed, she started doing her choreography, and completely lost track of the real world. (Mind you, this song has a lot of pole dancing type dance movements. Hehe.)

Meanwhile…

Draco was lying awake in bed, listening to Harry's steady breathing. He could barely hear the music from Jade's room. _She won't be in Ravenclaw. Not with THAT silencing spell…_ He figured no one else was up, so he went to her room. When he knocked, no one answered. He quietly opened the door, and sat on a couch, watching Jade's, um, unique dance moves and singing her song. _She's not that bad._ _She DOES look good in leather…Well… Who DOESN'T look good in leather?_ Draco jolted back to reality when the song finished.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING? Jade was furious (and embaressed that she had gotten caught again.).

"Uh…I…Sorry… I DID knock." Draco blushed. "I'm sorry, I'll leave." Jade stopped him.

"No, I shouldn't have yelled… I just hate it when people watch me without me knowing. I get self-conscious. Normally it's the other way around with people."

"Well…er… you did a great job. Do you want to be on muggle Broadway or wizard?"

"Both, actually. Anything." She smiled, looking at the wall behind him.

"So… you look nice…"

"Thanks." Before she knew it, Draco had leaned in and kissed her. She was about to kiss him again, but quickly drew back.

"Wait…what? This can't happen. You have Harry, and I have… my music. Don't give up someone like Harry so quickly. He loves you. You are lucky to have him." She pushed him out the door, locked it, and placed another silencing charm on the room. It was a lot better than the previous one, almost like the first time she did it badly on purpose…

* * *

At about midnight, Addie went downstairs. Pansy was a cool person, but her snoring could start an avalanch. She layed down on the couch, and placed her blanket over her. Right before she drifted off, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Not wanting to be seen or disturb anyone, she changed into a frexie and became invisible.

Blaise entered the living room, looking around, also not wanting to be caught. He took some floo powder and muttered a name. Addie tried to hear what Theo was saying, but couldn't. All she caught was the word murder. She tensed, and watched as the boy returned to his room. _What was he doing…What about murder? I think I may have to see Dumbledore tomorrow…_

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter out. On time this week too! I feel accomplished. :) So this chapter wasn't so great, I know. The badmitton match was really stupid, I know, but for some strange reason unknown to me I had to put it in. Blame my muse. I don't have much to say this chapter, so here are the reviews.

**K.Krum: **So you didn't get to beta. You still love me. And you know it. :P

**HalfSithalready:** O shut up you. You have more stuff this chapter. Stop complaining. (love!)

**Chocoholicbookworm: **Yes, chapter out on time this week. Um, I guess I could give you a small cameo (sp?) in the story. Email me about it. Glad you liked that chapter!

**Addie:** Well of course YOU love the story, you are IN it. You just love me because I made you a prep and had you wearing your green jacket. Hmph. (love!)

**Susan Potter:** Here ya go!

**Berserkergoddess:** Lol, thanks. Chocoholicbookworm doesn't like slash unless it's really well written. Hehe, I'm getting people to like things they don't normally. I think I'm getting egotistical, lol.

That's it!

Me: Draco kissed me.

Draco: Shh!

Me: Heh. I'm pretty.

Draco: O shut up you.

Me: (sticks tongue out.)


	10. The Breaking of Dusk

**Disclaimer: **I still love Pygmy Puffs. See last chapter for the disclaimer.

**A/N: ** LAST CHAPTER I MADE A HUGE ERROR. AND SINCE I'M TO LAZY TO FIND WHERE MY CHAPTER GOT LOST TO IN MY PC, YOU MUST LISTEN. BLAISE DIDN'T WALK INTO THE ROOM, IT WAS THEO AND THEO ALONE. Ya.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, and MAIN CHARRIE DEATH. Heh. How's that for a spoiler.

**Chapter 10: The Breaking of Dusk**

**

* * *

**

The next morning there was tension in the air. Nobody quite knew why, but something, something was going to happen. Addie looked up from her breakfast.

"You look awfully nervous today, Theo. Anything you'd like to talk about?" She smiled innocently, looking at Jade. The sister nodded and gave the sygnal to Crystal, who in turn gave one to Christine. Jade piped up.

"Well since today is the 3rd, Dusk Awakened needs to have a meeting. We have meetings a lot. So, er, we'll just be going upstairs now."

"Smooth, sis, smooth." Addie said as they walked up the stairs.

"O shut up you. I'm still hungry, so you better be making me lunch later." Christine spoke up.

"So, Addie, what's with the emergency meeting?" They sat in Jade's room, as it was the biggest. "I, Christine, co-founder of Dusk Awakened, declare this emergency meeting started." Jade and Crystal rolled their eyes, Addie using all her might not to. She stood up, taking Christine's place.

"Last night I fell asleep in the living room. Right before though, I heard Theo come down and make a call by floo. I couldn't hear most of the conversation. All I heard was something about murder. I don't know what's going on, but we should probably talk to Double D. I don't like the way this sounds." The girls agreed and starting heading downstais. Addie grabbed Jade's hand before she left. "You guys go on ahead and get dressed. I need to talk to Jade for a minute." The girls went back to their rooms. "Jade, is Varya ok? You looked pretty worried yesterday."

"O ya, she's fine. I'm just pretty anxious. I miss them a lot, ya know. Mommy and Daddy, I mean. I'm still not quite adjusted." Addie gave her a hug.

"Ya, I'm still not used to it either. It will get better in time. Let's just hope that we have some peace and quiet for a bit." She got up and left, and both girls got dressed.

When the posse met up again downstairs, everybody but Sirius had gone. Jade went up to him.

"Where is everyone?" He looked up from his coffee.

"Well, Harry and Draco are visiting Draco's mother. Dumbledore is with them. Pansy, Blaise and Theo are upstairs chilling in their room." The girls gave eachother glances at Theo's name. "And since there was another Death Eater attack this morning," another glance, "Remus is on duty. Ron and Hermione are upstairs doing whatever hetero couples do. O shit. You don't know about Draco and Harry. Get it? I'm working on one of all you guys, actually. I'm working on a painting of you guys. No commissions this week. Nothing better to do." Sirius smiled, putting his coffee cup in the sink. He told him he'd be in his studio if they needed him and left.

"So what should we do then? Double D is busy." Addie started pacing.

"We can take shifts. I claim third." It was decided that Crystal would do the first shirt, Chrisine the second, and Addie would go last. Crystal got out a book and started reading on the couch, waiting for something to happen. When her two hours were up, she went upstairs to Sirius' studio, where the other girls were posing for the older man. Christine quickly got up to start her turn. After about an hour, they heard a series or soft thuds.

"What was that?" Jade and Crystal chorused.

"O it was probably just Kreacher walking around. I was hoping he had died. O damn it all." The girls kept a sharp ear, and several moments later they heard a scream. Crystal started rising off the floor, floating towards the stairway. She quickly dissepeared, the other occupants of the room dashing to the living room. Crystal was already there, crying.

"He killed her. That bastard killed her." She was sobbing, holding Christine in her arms. Addie went up to her, and pulled her away, Crystal immediately grabbing her into a hug. Jade turned into Sirius' chest, hugging him tight. (A/N: Refrains from Jade/Sirius with all her being) Sirius was the first to make the connection.

"Jade!" He took her shoulders. "Go upstairs and see if Pansy, Blaise, and Theo are okay." She nodded, calling Theo a bastard. Addie started explaining what she had heard the previous night. A minute later, the unconcious forms of Pansy and Blaise drifted into the room, Jade carefully setting them on the floor.

"They're fine. We need to find Theo." Jade jolted her head, and went behind the couch. She dragged a limp Theo from behind it. She magically binded him to the floor, and accio-ed a bottle of veritaserum to her hand. She muttered ennervate and watched the light come back into his eyes. Slamming his head against the ground, she started to question him. "What did you do to her!" She got no response, and forced the serum down his throat.

"What is your name?"

"Tom Nott."

"Where is Theo?"

"He's dead. I was ordered to kill him at the beginning of summer. I was forced to kill him, along with my other siblings." Addies's eyes opened with realization.

"You're his older brother, aren't you?" She said.

"Yes." Jade resumed her questions.

"Whom do you work for?"

"The Dark Lord."

"Why did you kill Christine?"

"I thought she was Harry Potter."

"How did you know Draco and Harry would become friends, and that everybody would come here?"

"It was foreseen." He started to choke, and despite even Sirius' best attempts, he was dead in five minutes. Christine had managed to cast a spell on him, whatever it was…

"I can't believe… she's gone…" Crystal fell to the floor. Addie brought her upstairs, knowing that she and Jade would have to keep up appearences. Jade stayed, talking to Sirius.

"Christine was always really good at the voice copying spell. She probably heard Theo coming, and lured him in. Most Death Eaters are quick, she didn't have time to react I'm guessing. This is going to fuck up Crystal." Jade looked down. "I better go check on her." She started walking away, and Sirius caught her arm.

"How can you have no emotion in this? You're best friend died!" She looked up, pain evident in her eyes.

"There's a reason Draco and I get along so well." She walked up to the attic, leaving Sirius in a daze behind her. After a moment, he ran to find Kreacher.

"Kreacher! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Evil piece of filth." The house elf appeared before him.

"Go find Dumbledore. Tell him theres been an emergency, that Draco and Harry are not safe. Then find Remus and tell him the same." Kreacher vanished, leaving Sirius alone. "It's going to be a difficult week."

* * *

**A/N:** Heh. Sorry it's late. My sister moved in with us, bringing her lovely 4 and 5 year olds with her. Heh. (goes crazier than she already was) But it was made all better last night. (wicked grin/smirk) The next few will be short.

Reviews!

**K.Krum**- Hehe. I love you. You are amazing. NOW WRITE DAMN IT! Hehe. Jade the nazi is going to drill you. (I'm being her editor for a contest. 50,000 words. By january. Oh she is in for it) Yes… That pygmy puff should get more of a roll…

**HalfSithalready: **Please don't kill me. Oh wait, you can't. You're DEAD! I know, I know, you hate me. But she just wasn't amusing as Crystal. And I LIKE your skirts. I would steal them if you wouldn't kill me for it. Love!

**Susan Potter:** Here ya go!

**Ze Apple:** Well duh you liked last chapter. You made out with Blaise. Psh.

There ya go! And now, we have Gary Oldman, the guy who plays Sirius Black, here! (Like you all didn't already know that.)

Me: So, Gary, I watched Dracula last night.

Gary: Really. Was it good?

Me: Yes. You were, I mean the movie was, AMAZING!

Gary: You know, Jade you are quite attractive. I don't normally go for girls that are 32  
years younger than I am, but I would make an exception for you, I think. 

Me: (swallow) Is that so?

Gary: Yes.

Me: Well, ya know, I'm RATHER fond of that Dracula outfit…

Gary: Well, you know I still have it…

Me: Well WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! Let's do this.

You all must see Bram Stoker's Dracula. Gary is FUCKING GORGEOUS. Really. (Bella and me both die) Squee!


	11. The Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not Harry Potter. I do own my original characters. Heh. I wish I owned Gary Oldman, though.

**Warnings: ** The usual.

**A/N: ** Read my Snarry. Erm. I decided to change part of what happened last chapter. Christine isn't dead when everybody comes downstairs. She is about to die. So she still dies, but they get to talk to her first.

Chapter 11: The Truth

* * *

Christine was sitting on the couch reading, when she heard a few thumps come from upstairs. She thought it to be the girls upstairs horsing around. A few minutes later footsteps descending the staircase could be heard. She heard a male say, "Silencio," and quickly got out her wand. Theo walked in, malice in his black eyes.

"Where's Harry? I want to talk to him." He smiled at Christine, trying to act innocent.

"He's not here. What do you want?" Christine glared at him. Theo returned the glare.

"What's you're problem?"

"You are my problem. Don't think the DA doesn't know about you. We know you are up to something. It won't take long to figure out what. One torture spell…" She put her wand to his throat. He quickly jumped back.

"Incarcerous!" Christine was immediately tied with thick ropes, and struggled to get free. Theo walked to the couch and sat down. "Christine, you are probably wondering why I'm doing this." Christine's eyes blazed with fury, unable to say anything due to the rope in her mouth. "You see, I'm not Theo. I'm his brother. Tom. Theo had an… accident at the beginning of summer. You see, he decided to go against the Dark Lord, just like the rest of our siblings. Funny, the next morning after they decided, they were all found dead in their beds. Apparently they were tortured before they were killed. Shame, isn't it?" Tom started walking around the room, oblivous to the fact that Christine was slowly getting her arm loose, talking about how he murdered each and every one of his siblings. _Diffindo_ Christine thought, and the ropes severed. She quickly walked up behind Tom, poked him on the shoulder before saying,

"Why don't you shut up? Langlock!" Tom's tongue was immediately stuck to the roof of his mouth. "Levicorpus!" He hung from the air. (A/N: Erm. Snape's spells are common knowledge. No one knows who invented them. Kay?) "That's better. You had absolutely NO idea how powerful the DA is. Each of us has the same amount of power. We know how to deal with dark wizards. Well, I wouldn't exactly call you a dark wizard. More of a… stupid ass. With a bit of bastard. Ya. That fits quite well. An incompetent, lazy, stupid a–" She was cut off by a stinging hex and fell to the floor. She managed to say, "Finite Incantatem." She got up and fired a curse at him. The next few minutes were spent dodging and firing spells at eachother. In the last minute, Tom got impatient.

"Crucio!" Christine's eyes widened, and barely ducked out of the way, and tripped. "Sectumsempra!" She didn't make it out of the way. Her white shirt revealed lines of red, crisscrossing all the way down to her skirt. She looked up, fire dancing in her eyes.

"You want to play dirty? Fine. Puteulanus Flamma!" Blue fire in the shape of bluebell flowers shot out of her wand. She directed them towards Tom's face, before collapsing to the ground once more. Tom screamed in agony, the flesh of his face burning and melting, some parts peeling off. He desperately tried to find his wand. When he did, he quickly doused the flames, holding his face in his hands. Christine whispered, "Accio Crystal." Footsteps of several people could be heard dashing down the stairs.

"CHRISTINE!" Crystal ran over, holding her sister in her hands, casting numerous healing and cleaning spells, to no avail. Addie stood there in shock, and Jade's face was blank.

"Crystal, give it up. I've lost too much blood. Get Tom." Assuming she meant Theo, Addie and Jade brought the boy over, who was still twitching in pain, his face melted together. "Fuck you, Tom. You'll pay. I hope you burn in hell." She gave him the finger, even though he couldn't see it, as he passed out. She gazed at her best friends. "Addie, keep Blaise. He's a good guy." Addie nodded, tears in her eyes. "Jade, you got talent, so use it." Jade gave a small smile. "Crystal… I'll be back. I can't leave you guys alone. You'd all fall off a cliff or something. Do what you have to do." Her eyes misted over, and she began talking, almost chanting.

"_What once was said is no more._

_The future remains with the four._

_What was darkness will fade into light,_

_The dying year, the 23rd night._

_It cannot stop, it is destined to be._

_The answer comes with the waves of the sea._

_What was darkness will fade into light,_

_The dying year, the 23rd night."_

Her eyes remained to their usual swirl of color. "I love you guys." She went limp. Tears were dripping down Crystal's face, and she refused to let go of Christine's body. Sirius tried to talk to her, but to no avail.

"She's gone, hon, she's in a better place. Remember what she said? She'll be back." Addie put her arm around her friend, trying to speak evenly. She still wouldn't let go. Sirius and Jade shared a look, and Jade nodded.

"Crys, do you really think she's gone? She would never leave us, and we will never lead you." She kissed Crystal's head, and cast a sleep charm on her. Sirius took the body, and placed it near the couch, getting a blanket and covering it. Jade ran upstairs to check on Blaise and Pansy, who were unconscious. She let them be for the moment. They needn't be involved.

"Blaise and Pansy are fine. We need to find Theo." Jade jolted her head, and went behind the couch. She dragged a limp Theo from behind it. She magically binded him to the floor, gave his wand to Sirius, and accio-ed a bottle of veritaserum to her hand. She muttered ennervate and watched the light come back into his eyes. Slamming his head against the ground, she started to question him. "What did you do to her!" She got no response, and forced the serum down his throat.

"What is your name?"

"Tom Nott."

"Where is Theo?"

"He's dead. I was ordered to kill him at the beginning of summer. I was forced to kill him, along with my other siblings." Addies's eyes opened with realization.

"You're his older brother, aren't you?" She said.

"Yes." Jade resumed her questions.

"Whom do you work for?"

"The Dark Lord."

"Why did you kill Christine?"

"She got in my way."

"In the way of what?"

"Killing Hary Potter."

"How did you know Draco and Harry would become friends, and that everybody would come here?"

"It was foreseen." He started to choke, and despite even Sirius' best attempts, he was dead in less than a minute. Christine's bluebells spell had so much power, Tom's brain was destroyed by the heat.

"I can't believe… she's gone…" Addie whispered. She gathered her composure and Crystal upstairs, knowing that she and Jade would have to keep up appearences. Jade stayed, talking to Sirius.

"Christine was always really good at the voice copying spell. She probably heard Theo coming, and lured him in. Most Death Eaters are quick, she didn't have time to react I'm guessing."

"Jade, go to my room, in the closet theirs a pensieve. The last memory before death is saved for ten minutes." Jade nodded and bolted to retrieve it. Sirius casted the spell, and a band of silver liquid was placed into the pensieve. Just as he started to look at the memory, Jade stopped him.

"We should wait for Dumbledore. Crystal should be the first to see it anyway. She deserves it. This is going to fuck her upl." Jade looked down. "I better go check on her." She started walking away, and Sirius caught her arm.

"How can you have no emotion in this? You're best friend died!" She looked up, pain evident in her eyes.

"There's a reason Draco and I get along so well." She walked up to the attic, leaving Sirius in a daze behind her. After a moment, he ran to find Kreacher.

"Kreacher! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Evil piece of filth." The house elf appeared before him.

"Go find Dumbledore. Tell him theres been an emergency, that Draco and Harry are not safe. Then find Remus and tell him the same." Kreacher vanished, leaving Sirius alone. "It's going to be a difficult week."

* * *

**A/N: ** Heh. Two hours early. Death scenes are difficult to write. The last part of this, as you can see, was the same as the last part of last chapter. Well, on a lighter note, the Sorting Ceremony is two chapters away! Yay!

**Reviews:**

**K.Krum-** Well of course you are coming with Gary and me. Duh.

**Susan Potter-** You amuse me. I like your reviews. They make me smile.

**HalfSithalready-** Stop making fun of my skinniness:P Here is your bang. I think it's good enough.

**Apple-Addie-Thing. It.- ** Heh. I love you Apple. No, I'm not talking about bras. :P Thanks for the crunchies on the bus today! They were yummy.

* * *

Crystal: I'm changing the spelling of my name. 

Me: To what?

Crystal: To Chrystal.

Me: Why?

Crystal… I mean Chrystal: To honor Christine's death.

Me: Ok. Where's Gary and his vampire outfit?

Gary in the vampire outfit: I'm right here!

Me: Let's go!

Bella (K.Krum)- YAY!

Me and Bella- (smirk)

JadeLilyMalfoy


	12. Finding My Place

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, anything, except for a few, very cool characters, I own the plot and the places, I'm crazy and I write fanfiction, have you ever read such a thing in your life? As a crazy writer… (to the tune of three blind mice)

**A/N:** I should be murdered. But I have a good excuse, if such a thing exists. I've been sick for a month straight. Yes, again. Insane, right? And December equals holidays, which means many many Holiday Concerts to sing at, etc., etc., etc. However, since I have a vacation (thank god) I should be able to get a few chaps out.  This one is kind of short. I didn't feel like writing the rest of the summer. So here you go. The sorting! Oh ya. The warnings are the usual.

**Chapter 12: Finding My Place**

* * *

The first years were all sorted. Everybody was staring at the Headmaster, wondering what was important enough to keep them from eating. 

"As some of you may have noticed, we have a few exchange students from America this year. They have been through a lot. I expect you all to welcome them to our family here." The hall started to whisper to one another. What new people? Did you see any one new? The girls had done a good job hiding, and no one from Grimmauld Place except for the Golden Trio had taken the train. They weren't to keen on being stared at. "The first to be sorted will be Aara O'loome, Krystal (A/N: I changed the spelling)." Krystal slowly stood up, and walked calmly to the stool before her. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm… Where to place you. You are intelligent, a good match for Ravenclaw. But you also have a lot of courage. You have managed to recover from your sister's death fast. That's a Gryffindor trait. Any where I place you is a good match. But, I think your courage and bravery is overpowering. Better be…'GRYFFINDOR!' " She got up, and grabbed a seat next to Hermione, but not before giving a wink to Pansy.

"The next two girls are sisters. The first is Lindelea, Addie." She stood quickly, wanting to get the sorting over with. The sorting hat instantly shouted Ravenclaw, only telling Addie that she was good at thinking her way out of bad situations, and thought things through before she acted. She walked towards her table, sitting next to a nice face. (A/N: Luna Lovegood will not be in this fic, because, as Addie and Bella will tell you, I am Luna. And one me is enough, ask anyone.) "And finally, Lindelea, Jade." Jade took a deep breath and confidently walked towards the front of the room. Well, she was shaking uncontrollably, but no one noticed. Except for Addie. She sat, and the hat was placed over her head.

"Interesting indeed. Reminds me of a previous student. You are very brave, a Gryffinor quality, yet you are sly as well. It's a difficult choice to make. However, seeing as you are good at concealing your emotions, and acting the part you need to play, better be 'SLYTHERIN!' "

Jade smirked before walking cooly towards the table, sitting in between Pansy and Draco.

"Well, congradulations to our new students. Now, as I can see most of you are drooling," Ron blushed, "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the food appeared before them. The girls began to get to know their new housemates. Addie was particularly fond of a girl named Kari Lerane, and they were soon into an in depth conversation about the properties of unicorn hair. Heh. Krystal and Ron were discusiing quidditch teams. Well. More like Ron was bombarding her with questions about the American quidditch team. Jade, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were all in a tight knit group, not wanting to get involved with the other members of the house. Too risky. During dessert, three owls swooped into the Great Hall, each one dropping a letter on one of the three members of the DA. Kari looked over Addie's shoulder.

"What is it?" Addie shrugged. She began to read aloud.

"Dear Miss Lindelea, as you may or may not know, last year was when the Prefects were chosen for each house. Unfortunately, last years female prefect for your house no longer attends Hogwarts…." It's Chocolate and Cinnamon the movie! The camera swings across the Hall to Jade, who is also reading her letter aloud.

"…Unfortunately, Miss Parkinson has decided she no longer wants the position. She asked that she was replaced by you, if you were indeed sorted into Slytherin. I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy will inform you of your duties…" Back over to center of room, to Krystal and Golden Trio.

"… Mr. Weasley was unable to fulfill his duties as Prefect last year with Miss Granger. Instead of replacing him with another male, we have decided it is with Gryffindors best interest if you were chosen…" Ron blushes a new record of red, and an owl drops a letter on his head informing him of his rejection as Prefect. Hermione and Krystal try hard not to laugh. Cameras rises to the top of the ceiling looking down on everybody in the hall. The three girl's voices in unison:

"We hope that you use your privledges wisely. Please note that there are doors in the Prefect rooms that lead to the other houses common rooms. Have a good year!" End of my little movie. Heh. Wasn't it amazing?

* * *

Addie was exploring her new private Prefect room. It was a good size, comfy, and the colors were nice. She could enjoy this. Now which one of those doors led to the Slytherin Common Room…

-

Krystal was lucky enough to share the girl's Prefect room with Hermione. She was neat and organized. She may just be able to find stuff for once. Hermione soon went downstairs to comfort Ron about his sad, yet inevitable, rejection of Prefect life. Krystal remained, unpacking her stuff. Now which one of these doors led to the Slytherin Common Room…

-

Jade was lying on her bed, thinking about the events a month prior. It was still confusing her. Why would he do that? Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Draco walked in.

"Hey. Addie and Krystal are in the common room. Do you want to hang out with them?" She shook her head. He was about to leave when Jade called him back.

"Is there like a path out of the Common Room so I can go to the quidditch pitch? I want to check it out." Draco nodded.

"Ya, my window is spell free. Took me ages to do."

"Do you know the Disillusionment spell?"

"Ya, and I can remove it as well. Want me to cast it on you?"

"Ya, me and the broom. Thanks." She grabbed her broom out of her trunk and followed Draco into his room. Once the spell was cast, she took off through the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the common room, Addie and Blaise were snuggling together on one of the two black leather couchs. Pansy and Krystal occupied the other. Daw. It's so cute! Addie and Blaise were gazing into each other's eyes, talking all lovey-dovey in Italian. Pansy and Krystal were trying to decide who was the hottest celebrity witch. And failing miserably. They stayed like this for about two hours, until 11. Addie decided that if class started in two days, they should enjoy the little sleep they have left. Blaise and Pansy agreed, and returned to their dorms as well.

At about midnight, Draco was reading a book on advanced potions, when he heard a knock on his window. He quickly let Jade in, removing the spell. "Enjoy the flying?"

"Yes, actually. Good pitch. Is the team looking for any new players?" Jade took the towel that Draco offered, and wiped her forehead.

"Ya, we need a new chaser. I'm currently the seeker, but I think I'm going to try for the chaser position. Seeker isn't quite my thing."

"Wicked. I'll have to steal your position then." She smiled for a minute before a more serious look crossed her face. "Draco… We need to talk… What happened last month? It came out of no where…" Draco looked down.

"Jade, there was no way we could have known that Theo wasn't Theo…"

"Draco, I'm talking about the kiss. You know, a few nights BEFORE the murder?" Draco blushed and looked away. "I mean, you and Harry are together! And you're gay! Aren't you…?"

"Well… No. I thought I was… But then I saw you on stage and… (A/N: This is my well deserved moment of bliss. So shut up.) I changed my mind." Jade looked pained. "Well you obviously don't feel the same…"

"No, Draco, I do like you. Really, like you. But I can't do that to Harry. We have a lot in common. Let's use that acting talent for good, shall we?" She smirked, making Draco give a smile. She gave him a hug and walked back to her room.

After putting several different silencing spells on her door, she screamed into her pillow. _This is so not happening._

* * *

**A/N:** So it wasn't that bad. I don't think. A bit cheesey at parts, I know. But I'm trying to get the whole "I love you" part across. Meh. Now click the little button and review! Please?

**Reviews!**

**K.Krum-** Heh. I love you Bella. Wasn't that quiz amazing?

**Ktoddhim-** Glad you like the story. I'll add you too the C2. Eventually. I keep forgetting!

**HalfSithalready-** You suck Christine. But I love you any way! And stop complaining about Krystal being a lesbian. It doesn't matter. I AM NOT TOO SKINNY. Much.

Gary: Let's hit the sack.

Me: As long as we don't sleep.

Bella: Most def.

JadeLilyMalfoy


	13. First Day

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah I own nothing blah blah blah but the plot and original characters. Blah.

**Warnings: **The usual. Slash. Girls behaving badly… I mean…. CHRIS!

**A/N:** Sorry for no updates. I decided I kind of had to write a chapter about Harry and Draco, since this story was originally supposed to be about them. But I had no idea WHAT to write, considering Draco feels guilty about kissing me… heh. Meh. This is going to be short, considering that I'm completely writer's blocked.

**Chapter 13: First Day  
**

* * *

Draco and Harry were sitting on Harry's bed in silence. So much had happened in the past few monthes. There was so much to say, but no way to begin it. They gazed into eachothers eyes, reading emotions.

"Harry, I have something to confess." Draco looked at the floor. He felt too guilty to hold it in any longer. Harry tilted his head.

"What is it Draco?" Draco sighed, nervous of Harry's reaction.

"A few nights before the accident, I heard Jade really late in her room. She looked really nice, and…" He stopped.

"Draco, what is it?"

"I… I kissed her. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it, and I probably would have gone farther if she hadn't stopped me. I'm so sorry Harry!" Tears started pouring down his face. It wasn't until he heard laughter that he looked up. "You're _laughing _at me?"

"Draco, hon, don't worry about it. I knew, and I don't blame you at all. In fact, if I was in the situation, I would have done the same. Jade is… intriguing. We both seem to be attracted to her. So much for being gay." Draco just stared at him in disbelief. "Draco. Are you okay?" Draco wiped his face, and tackled the Gryffindor(k).

"Oh, I'm going to more than just _kiss_ you!"

And they had fun. CoughcoughLotsofFuncoughcough.

* * *

The entire Grimmauld Place posse was about to have Potions with Snape. Draco was especially nervous, considering they hadn't had a chance to talk of how they were going to play it. The blonde suspected that it would be the same as always. They had to act like nothing had happened. Everybody made their way to the class on time, except for two girls…

"Jade! You just had to go back to the rooms! If you had just lived without her for a class we wouldn't be late!" Addie was desperately trying to find the location of the potions room.

"Well excuse me! I love my pygmy puff. So shut up. And besides, better late then never. Wait! Here it is…" They both walked nervously into the classroom. _Here we go…_

"Miss Lindelea?" Snape walked up to them.

"Yes sir?" They answered in unison.

"Why are you both late?"

"Well you see, sir, Jade forgot something, and we lost the others, and didn't know how to get here…" Addie faded out.

"Is that so?"

"Yes Professor Snape. I apologize for making Addie and myself late. I wanted to make sure I was prepared for your class." Jade smirked, and glanced at Draco, who was sniggering.

"I'm sure. 10 points from Ravenclaw. Jade, I will call you Miss Varya to avoid confusion. You may both sit down." Addie glared at Jade, who gave her an innocent look. The rest of the day went smoothly, without any disruptions.

* * *

"Hey Apple, how are you? Haven't gotten much alone time with you lately, no have I?" Blaise walked over to his girlfriend, and put his hand over her shoulder.

"I'm good. Just wondering how long Panse and Chrystal will go before having to breathe."

"Pansy's record is 45 minutes."

"It's been an hour. Wait, when did Chrystal get her tongue pierced?"

"That… wait… what are they doing…?"

"CHRYSTAL! PANSY! GO INTO A BED ROOM FOR CHRIST SAKE! NOOO! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!" Addie grabbed her wand and quickly muttered a spell. The couple was instantly in their bedroom. "Honestly. I think I'm scarred." Blaise smirked.

"I can fix that…"

"I bet you could…"

And so the night ended with everybody making out.

And Jade blasting Wicked, even managing to belt the high notes at the end of Defying Gravity. All was well.

* * *

Another chapter. Short as it was.

Reviews!

Bella- I love you.

Chopsticks-the-Mighty- : )

Ktoddhim- : )

Please review, even if it's only a smiley face. Thanks!

Me:

_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:_

_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_

JadeLilyMalfoy


	14. Warp What?

**Disclaimer:** Uh… Jade would like to say that she in no way owns anything associated with Harry Potter. Except for the characters and places she made up in this story. So please! For the love of (insert deity here) CALL OFF THE LAWYERS!

**Warnings: ** Slashity slash slash!

**A/N:** Please don't kill me. My computer got all weird, and then my grandma died, and then my cat got sick, and then I had a big project to, and then I got a boyfriend… and… I think I'll stop there. Anyway, updates in the story. Peter Pettigrew was found sneaking into Gringots, and hence, Sirius Black is a free man. Woooo!

**Chapter 14: Warp what?  
**

* * *

"Today, class, we will be making a potion called the Living Potion. Can a single one of you tell me what it does?" Snape was in his usual bad mood. Go figure. Several Gryffindor(k)s raised their hands, as well as a few Ravenclaws. Jade rolled her eyes and raised hers, seeing that Snape refused to call on some one from another house. "Yes, Miss Varya?" 

"The Living Potion gives the drinker 24 hours of an exciting life." She sighed, bored.

"And why is this potion so dangerous?"

"Because the excitement could be very dangerous. It was a few years ago I believe when a guy named Lipetim overdosed on it and was killed by a stampede of wild jungle animals which were magically transferred to England via the potion."

"Good, fifteen points to Slytherin."

The class ended in another 15 minutes, which passed incredibly slowly. Soon everybody was in the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hey Chris!" Crystal had changed her name again. Honestly, picky huh? She turned to Hermione.

"Ya Herm?"

"Did you start that project for transfiguration yet?"

"Uh… if I say no will you hurt me?"

"Good! I haven't started either. Ron! Close your mouth! Yes! I AM capable of not finishing things early! Do you want to work together?" Ron quickly looked around.

"But… I thought WE were working together!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You're working with Harry, remember? Honestly, why I tolerate you…" Ron grinned.

"Because you looooooooove me!" Hermione blushed, before diving into a hug. Chris smacked her head and coughed.

"So, would you like to work on it later tonight?" Hermione gave a nod before turning her attention to Ron.

Over at the Slytherin table, Jade, Draco, and Blaise were discussing how nobody seemed to notice the behaviour between Draco and Harry.

"It's weird, you guys haven't fought at all! And they are just completely oblivious to it. Granted, you haven't been making out in the halls or anything, but still." Blaise shook his head. Jade put her head in her hand.

"Well, Draco isn't exactly the highest position anymore after his father… well… you know…" Draco nodded, encouraging her to continue. "He isn't all that anymore, he's just like everybody else. People just figure he doesn't have to live up to anything now, and that Harry doesn't need the extra stress, so he stopped the fighting. You can only notice the quick smiles to eachother if you're looking for them. Though I do admitt, if Carey and Elsie just stopped fighting, I'd still notice…" The guys gave her a confused look. "Girls from my old school. Same position as you and Harry. Carey's father was really Voldemort crazy and she wasn't, but she acted the part. Elsie is loved by everyone, and the two just don't get along. At the end of last year Carey's father was killed, but they didn't stop fighting…" Jade looked at the guys, who weren't paying attention at all. "Helloooooo! Anything in those skulls of yours?" Blaise looked up.

"Uh, are you purposely making your eyes and hair change color that fast like that?" Jade took out a mirror and cursed.

"I got to go, I may not be back for the other classes, so Blaise, I'm counting on some decent notes please?" Blaise nodded. After she left, they resumed their conversation. Draco gave his friend a confused look.

"What was that about?" Blaise just shrugged, and went over to the Ravenclaw table, leaving Draco to talk to Pansy about the Slytherin Common Room's make over.

---

Addie was in the middle of a discussion about Potion's when Blaise came over.

"Hey, Apple." She looked up and smiled, motioning for him to sit down. He accepted, and joined in the conversation.

---

"So Harry… how are things with Draco?" Hermione smirked, as Harry instantly blushed.

"Good… We have been getting along pretty well. In fact, what time is it?" Hermione cast a spell on her rice which quickly spelt out 12:15. Harry smiled and looked across the room towards Draco. They met eachothers eyes, and nodded. "Hey guys, hope you enjoy the show," he whispered to his friends, before standing up and walking towards the center of the room, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Chris all in confusion.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO THE ASTRONOMY TOWER LAST NIGHT!" Draco joined Harry at the center of the room.

"Harry, baby, I'm SOOOO sorry! I was getting ready for our 3 month anniversary, and I just got so caught up, I lost track of the time! By the time I got there, you had already left!" Draco started pouting and tearing up, holding Harry's leg.

"Is that so? And what, pray tell, was that, considering last week was our anniversary and I don't see anything!" Harry had started tapping his foot awaiting an answer. "Draco! I don't think I can forgive you this time… It's happenned one too many times…" At that moment, Jade walked in, looking completely gorgeous, and walked over to Draco, pulling him off the floor.

"Well, if you don't want him anymore, can I have him?" Draco and Jade shared a smirk, before starting to walk out of the room together. Just as they reach the doors, Harry stops them.

"Well I don't want him to leave me yet!" Jade and Harry stare eachother down, before Draco steps in between, calmly saying,

"Hon, there's enough of me to go around!" They all share a smile, before walking out of the Great Hall, arms around eachother.

Dead silence.

And then, from the Ravenclaw table, two loud, "Whoop!"s.

And then immediate chatter.

From behind the closed doors of the Great Hall, Jade, Draco, and Harry were all laughing hysterically, walking towards the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

"Oh my GOD Jade! That was amazing!" Addie grabbed her sister from behind with a hug. "How long have you all been together and how long have you been planning this?" Harry rolled his eyes. 

"We've been together for a week, and we've been planning it for a week." Addie grinned and went over to Blaise to give him a hug. "Jade also came up with another brilliant idea…" Addie gave Harry a questioning look.

"Well, you know Halloween is next month… And she thought we could do something fun for it… We'd need you guy of course, but we already have permission from Dumbledore, and it would be HYSTERICAL!"

"Do tell…" The group gathered into a corner of the room, planning on what they would do.

* * *

"Good evening, students! I hope you have enjoyed this week. I have a few announcements I'd like to make." Dumbledore smiled and waited for the room to grow silent. "The first announcement is that there will not be our usual Halloween dance this year…" Groan from the room, as well as a surprised look from the teachers. "Instead, a group of students and a few select adults have decided to put on a play in the spirit of the holiday. It will only be for third year students and older, with very few exceptions to those who are already 13 and in second year. The group will need a few extras, so if you are interested please see Jade." Jade stood on the Slytherin table and twirled, pointing at herself. "Yes, that's Jade. But I'm sure everybody knows you from yesterdays dinner…" Jade smirked and sat back down. "Anyway, this group will be performing Rocky Horror Picture Show, which is a muggle musical and movie. The cast list is as follows: 

Sirius Black as Dr. Frank N. Furter

Draco Malfoy as Rocky

Jade Lindelea as Columbia

Addie Lindelea as Janet

Blaise Zabini as Brad

Crystal Aara O'Loome as Magenta

Harry Potter as Eddie

Ron Weasley as Riffraff

Pansy Parkins as Dr. Scott

And

Hermione Granger as The Criminalogist

If you'd like to be involved with costumes, sets, and the variety, again see Jade. Now you may eat!"

Instantly the Hall burst out in talking. The cast grinned, and went to the Room of Requirement to meet Sirius for their first rehersal.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo was it worth the wait? I hope so. 

Please review, if only a smiley face. :P

And now for review replies!

**Bella:** I love you. Like, so much. )

**Christine:** Heh I love you too. And you soooo wore the Cedric Diggory shirt I bought you today! Heh. Love!

**Addie/Apple: **So when are we running off together to San Fran P Love!

**Ktoddhim: ** Thanks! And thanks for consistantly reviewing. It makes me feel like my story is good enough that it keeps people's attention. As you see, the people above really don't have a choice… lol.

Me: It's astounding… Time is fleeting…

Random teacher: Doing the Time Warp won't get you any house points, Jade, as clearly stated in rule number 150. ( Go to xanga . com /harrypotterpix101).

Till next week!

JadeLilyMalfoy


End file.
